


Pneuma | BbangHyun

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angels, Hyunjae, Jaehyun - Freeform, M/M, Magic, bbanghyun, bbangmil, driwed, pneuma - Freeform, theboyz, theboyzfanfic, younghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 25,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Younghoon and Hyunjae live in a world of angels in which you and your destined partner share the same wing pattern. However, Hyunjae's wings haven't sprouted and to top it off, people around them are purposefully keeping them apart for secret reasons.





	1. Brief Words

**hi my lovelies. is that what i should call my dedicated readers from now on, like how idol groups have fandom names? i'm pretty sure there's a group out there with that fandom name.**

**anyway, please enjoy this story! when i publish this, i'll ask you all what you'd like to be called. maybe, a name created by the letters in Driwed?** 💕💕

**if this isn't your cup of tea, i have other stories that might be!**   
** My Bully ** **(completed)**   
** Sin ** **(completed)**   
** To J.B ** **(completed)**   
** To Each His Own ** **(completed)**   
** Forget Me Not ** **(completed)**   
** Dawn of Love ** **(completed)**   
** Seaside ** **(completed)**   
** disillusion ** **(completed)**   
** Breathless ** **(completed)**   
** Heated Desire ** **(completed)**   
** MedicalHockeyAu ** **(completed)**   
** detraction ** **(completed)**   
** Drizzle ** **(completed)**   
** guidance ** **(completed)**   
** Dashing ** **(completed)**   
** Fancafe ** **(temporarily completed)**   
** Artist ** **(completed)**   
** Florescent Nostalgia ** **(completed)**   
** Skirt & Sister Chan ** **(oneshots)**   
** Different ** **(completed)**   
** little ** **(completed)**   
** He's Bad He's Worse ** **(completed)**   
** Extricate ** **(completed)**   
** My Juyeon ** **(completed)**   
** "Boy, Love" ** **(completed)**   
** Love from Trot ** **(completed)**   
** Us ** **(completed)**   
** Apathetic **   
** Airy ** **(completed)**


	2. Flight

**[** **현** **]**

I looked around before pulling the hanging vines aside. I ducked under branches and stepped over roots. I finally arrived at the spot and still looked at it in awe. It was beautiful. Lily pads decorated the surface of the small lake as a waterfall continuously flowed into it. Trees lined the area, shading it from aerial view. Flowers bloomed year round as if time never existed. "Hyunjae!" I turned around then smiled widely. "Younghoon." We briefly hugged each other then sat by the water.

"Did anyone follow you?" "No. You?" "No." A few fairies circled us then sat on our shoulders. "Hey, how are you guys today?" I looked to Younghoon as he was the one who understood fairy between the both of us. "They say they're good and want to know how you're doing." "Not well. My wings still haven't sprouted. Maybe I'm a late bloomer." "They say it's pretty weird to say that. They've never seen a young adult like you before." "Really?" They nodded in sync. "Do you know why?" They shook their heads in sync. "Feng said she'll look into it for you." I watched as the fairies disappeared in the thicket of trees.

"Slowly open it." I gently massaged his wing as the only sounds heard were the waterfall and the pleased sighs from Younghoon. "Does it hurt?" "No, you're really gentle." "Well, they say our wings are our lives. Without them, we'd be like the good for nothing humans." I moved onto his other wing then noticed him flinch. "Are you hurt?" "No..." He folded his wings then moved away from me. "So you are." I snapped my fingers then approached his wing. "Open it." "No." "Please?" He slowly opened it and I saw a scab near where his wing started. I gently rubbed my hand over it, feeling slightly guilty for making him flinch. "There. It should be better." He moved it back and forth then smiled.

"I'm jealous of your healing powers." "Don't be. I can only heal small things. Healing something big is way out of my league." "Are you learning?" "Yeah, but it's really hard..." I pulled my knees closer to my chest. "I have to make myself useful somehow since I can't fly..." He patted my back then pulled me closer. "I'll always be by your side whether if you can fly or not." "Thanks..." I snapped then smiled as petals fell from above. "Pretty." "You act as if you can't learn." "Certain families specialize in certain things. You know this." "Can you keep a secret?" "Of course." I stood up then cracked my neck and knuckles. I closed my eyes then envisioned the circle around me. "Jaehyun, what are you doing?" I kept my concentration then opened my eyes. The area was soon covered in darkness and will-o-wisps soon appeared around us. A little boat appear on the water's surface that soon started to play music.

"Jae..." I looked at him as I sat down. "That was scary and cool at the same time. You should've seen it! A circle with symbols appeared underneath you and the way the area steadily grew darker and then a light engulfed you but I could still see you. It was amazing." I hid my embarrassment at all of his praising. "But, your family doesn't specialize in this..." "That's why I asked you to keep a secret. I've been learning other spells." "How? You remember that one guy who tried using a spell that wasn't in his family's blood and he was swallowed into a void." I shrugged. "I was surprised too." "I wonder if you're a special angel..." "No way..." He pushed me into the water, but I pulled him in with me. It wasn't deep enough for to swim, but that didn't stop us from having a water fight.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

We sat by the water once more as I cast a spell to dry us off. "Oh." I looked at him. "The bell." I then heard it as well. "See you." "Yeah." I watched quietly as his wings made their appearance. "I'll bring food next time." He soon left the ground and flew away. I waved my hand and the scenery had returned to normal. I stood up and brushed myself off. I had to look presentable for my parents.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

"And where were you?" "Library." I went up to my room then locked my door. I didn't want to be bothered by my mother. "Did studying not go well today?" "No. Leave me alone." "You're not hungry?" "No." I rolled onto my back then wondered what Younghoon was doing. I wrote on a piece of paper then put my hand over it. I lifted my hand then smiled. It had worked.

The paper materialized in the air then floated down onto my bed. "'I miss you already. At least we have classes together.' He's so sappy..." I wrote my response then started to send it just as my mother knocked on the door. I lifted my hand then panicked. "What's this? Jaehyun, open this door." I sighed then unlocked the door. She hit me on the head then scowled. "We told you, stay away from Younghoon. He's no good for you." "Yet no one ever tells me why exactly." "Just listen to your mother." She walked away and I knew she was going to end up burning the paper and tell Younghoon's parents.

I could never understand why they wanted us apart. He was nothing short of a wonderful guy. What about him could be a bad influence on my life? I sighed heavily as I wanted to know.


	3. Departure

**[** **영** **]**

I saved the seat next to me as usual while I waited for Jaehyun's arrival. "Hey, Younghoon." "Yeah?" "You still hang around that wingless guy?" "What are you trying to say here?" "Why bother? He's an odd ball. He deserves to be outcasted." I heard commotion going on not too far from our classroom. I poked my head out of the room and saw students in a circle. I walked over then gasped quietly. They were bullying Jaehyun again.

"Come on, come get your precious books." I flew up then snatched them from his hands. "Aw, you ruined the fun, Hoon." I covered Jaehyun with my wings then led him through the crowd and into the classroom. "Jae-" "I'm fine." He gently pushed my wings away then sat at his seat. "Are you really fine?" He nodded as he opened his books. "They're a bunch of jerks." "That you're friends with." I shrunk back as he made a point. "I'm no better than them huh?" "No, you're fine. You're sticking up for me. Not that I asked for it."

The teacher walked in and started the lesson. I often looked at Jaehyun, hoping he'd notice. "What?" "Let's eat lunch together." "Same place?" "Yeah." "Mr. Kim." "Yes, professor?" "Your seat." I reluctantly left my spot and switched with another student. I looked back at him then sighed. Even in school we're separated.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I entered the room then set up the tables. It was the least I could do for Jaehyun. The door opened and revealed Jaehyun. He snapped his fingers and the usual feeling went through my body. "I'll never get used to that." He laughed then sat down. "Why do you think professors are separating us too?" "No idea." A familiar light appeared and circled around us. "Feng." " _Hi, Younghoon._ " "Got anything on Jae's condition?" She shook her head then explained that a case like Jaehyun hadn't occurred in millions of years. Any information would have been long since lost.

"What did she say?" "She can't help. Any information wouldn't exist now." His face fell as he ate. " _I'm sorry. We'll keep looking._ " "Thank you, Feng." She soon disappeared leaving us alone. "I'm sure there's an explanation." "Let's not talk about it." I nodded then began to eat. The silence wasn't the usual comfortable silence. I got up from my seat then hugged him from behind and covered us with my wings. "I'm sorry." "What for?" "For not being able to protect you like I should." "Just being my friend is enough." I hugged him tighter. "Is something on your mind, Hoon?" "Just you." "When am I not on your mind?" "Don't know. Am I always on your mind?" "No." I frowned.

"You do cross my mind frequently." "I'll take it." He soon started to touch my wings. "Have you met your destined partner yet?" "No, and I don't want to." "Why?" "I want to be your destined partner in case your wings never sprout." "Has anyone ever not been with their destined partner?" "Don't know." "And wouldn't you want to get married and have kids? Watch them grow up and find their own destined partners?" I bit my lip as he continued to eat. "I guess...but you make it seem like there haven't been sane sex destined partners." "They're rare. Usually they're exiled if discovered." "Where did you hear that?" "Read about it. Restricted section." "Bad boy eh?" "Hush."

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I watched from a distance as Jaehyun left school grounds. "Younghoon." "Oh, uh, yes?" "I said, we're changing your schedule. Same classes, just not with Lee Jaehyun." "What? You can't!" "We can." He slid me my new schedule. "Why are you doing this? We haven't done anything wrong." "He's different than us. We can't have him corrupting you." "That's not even rational! He hasn't done anything problematic!" "Kim Younghoon, sit down." I sat. "This is final. Take your schedule and don't interact with Lee Jaehyun. Not on school grounds nor outside school grounds." I stormed out of his office then blinked back tears. They were being unreasonable. Jaehyun hadn't done anything to deserve this kind of treatment.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I sat by the water and watched the lily pads slowly move around. "Younghoon." I looked up then saw Jaehyun sit next to me. He created a flower then stuck it in my hair. "They're not being fair." "Go on." "They took me out of classes with you! And they said you're corrupt! I don't see what they're seeing. You're a good guy, you're honest, generous, kind, gentle, caring, loving-" "I get it." "Why can't they see that?" I leaned against him then felt him stroking my hair. "I don't know. What I do know is that they won't rest until we have no way of contacting each other." I didn't like the sound of that. "What can we do?" "Nothing. We're powerless against them." "Your spells-" "Would only make me look worse."

We sat in silence as the water ran. "Sing for me, Hoon?" I cleared my throat then did a few warm up exercises. I took a deep breath then started to sing his favorite song Nightingale.* He rested his head atop my own. "You have such a beautiful voice..." I stopped singing. "Sing with me." "I couldn't..." "Please? I want to hear you too..." "Only for you." I started from where I stopped then heard him join in. I noticed animals had surrounded us from afar as we came close to the end of the song. We finished singing then noticed the animals had come closer to us. "Where did they come from?" I picked one up then petted it. Another hopped onto my lap and soon we were surrounded by tiny creatures with a few larger ones sitting by our sides. It was a cute scene.

**a/n: hihi! a little note for you all**   
**Nightingale - a made up song that goes to the tune of Miracle by Got7!**


	4. Arrival

**[** **영** **]**

Classes soon became boring as Jaehyun wasn't in them. My grades started to slip. "Younghoon, letting your grades drop won't change our minds." "You make it seem like I'm doing it on purpose." "Aren't you?" "No." I sat back as he mulled things over. "I'll assign you back to one class with Jaehyun." "Alright." He then let me go.

I exited the building then heard voices coming from afar. I rounded the building and immediately took flight. "What are you doing? You're going to kill him!" I took Jaehyun from their clutches then brought him down to safety. "Hoon..." He sobbed into my chest. I glared up at them as they complained about their fun being ruined. "You should be thanking me! What would you have done had he died?" They were quiet. "Exactly!" I grabbed our bags then walked off campus.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I held him from behind as we sat on the grass. "What did they do to you today?" He started telling me about all the teasing and idiotic shit they put him through. "I'm going to beat their asses." "It's...fine. Don't do anything that could get you in trouble." "Ah, they're putting me back into a class with you." "Finally some good news..." I held him tighter. "Wanna see something cool?" "When would I not want to?" He wiggled free from my hold then made invisible shapes in the air that soon glowed. "Woah..." They grew bigger and soon the area changed into a crystallized place. I stood up then touched a wall. "What did you do?" "As the small palace was created, I shrunk us." I looked out the window and confirmed we had shrunk.

I walked around in awe as each room said nothing but regal. "Where are you learning these spells?" "A book. I want to teach you something, but I'm afraid I'll lose you..." I walked over to him then put my hands together. I revealed a tiny ice heart sculpture in hopes of convincing him. "Are you really sure? Are you not afraid of being sucked into a void?" "No. Okay, yes, but I want to try." "Then we'll start with falling petals. So clear your mind, envision the flower petals of your choosing then snap." I closed my eyes to help me clear my mind then envisioned rose petals. I snapped then opened my eyes. "Did it work?" He pointed to my left where petals littered the floor. "Pretty good. You're getting there. Try again."

I soon had petals falling above us then looked at Jaehyun. "Beautiful..." I collected some in my hands then stepped closer to him. "Can you make this into a flower crown?" He ran his finger over them then connected the beginning and end. I placed it on his head then smiled widely. "Yellow looks good on you." "You think so?" He summoned a mirror then looked. "I think you're right." "Eh, you know so many spells...Teach me more!" He gave me a worried look. "What? I didn't get sucked into a void like that other guy." "That's true...I'll teach you then." I clapped like a seal then waited for his instructions.

Soon we were playing around with various spells that I never thought I could ever do. "This is so cool and weird! I wanna tell the others." He froze, causing me to accidentally hit him with a spell. "Oh my ra*, are you okay?" "I think so..." I checked him over then deemed him okay. "Why did you freeze?" "I don't think anyone should know about this..."Its bad enough that we learned spells that aren't familial. I don't want to imagine what would happen to others if they're not like us." I had a clear image of what it would look like. It wasn't pretty. "I understand."

He turned everything back to normal then sighed. "Looks like we have to part again." "Yeah..." I could see that he didn't like the idea either. "Let's not go home tonight." "What!?" I knew it was a bold move, but it was glaringly obvious that we wanted to spend more time together. "It was just a thought...Don't mind it." "Let's do it." "Are you sure?" He nodded. "Then, will we stay here or go somewhere else?" I smiled then looked up. "There's a place I want to take you." "Is it accessible by foot?" "No..." I could see the disappointment on his face. "Sorry for being this way..." "That's why I've been working out recently. I can't carry you the full way, but with a few breaks, we can get there." "Younghoon..." "So is that a yes?" "Definitely."

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

After a long trip, we had finally made it to the destination. "Why don't you rest a bit more this time? We can explore later." "Do you like it? You like history, so I thought these might interest you." "You really seem to know me." "I pay attention, yes." He gently stretched out my wings then began to massage them. "Sorry." "Why are you apologizing?" "I must've been heavy and put strain on your wings." "I wanted to do this." "Even still..." He touched me in a good spot, causing me to let out a loud moan. "Felt that good huh?" "Stop...I'm already embarrassed..." He started to laugh as he continued to massage my wings, often hitting the spot to tease me.

 **a/n: ra - lol i remembered them saying this in yugioh duel monsters and Ra is an Egyptian God, so they said 'Oh my Ra'. so in this world, there are people above them and the person at the top is referred to as Ra.** ☺️


	5. Landing

**[** **현** **]**

I touched the walls and columns as we walked further in. "Wow, there's so much history here." "Maybe we should've brought a notebook and pen." I was already writing things down with a swish of my finger. "Woah, a self writing pen?" "It's a spell. You learn a lot when you read cover to cover." I walked further in then felt the ground give way underneath me. I cast a protection spell in order to prevent further cuts and bruises.

I finally came to a stop then looked around me. It was dark and a bit scary. I created a ball of light then looked around. It was nothing but rocks. Did I fall into a dungeon of some sort? Or was I underneath the foundation of the place? I walked on ahead, assuming Younghoon wasn't aware of what had just happened. I touched a rock out of curiosity and found myself traveling downwards once more.

I came to a stop then noticed the area around me was nothing but crystal. Were there stratums to this place? I decided not to touch anything this time and often watched my steps. I came to a dead end then sighed. I didn't want to in fear of falling again. I picked up a piece of crystal then threw it at the wall. Nothing happened.  _"Looks like I have to touch it..."_  I placed my hand on the wall then watched as it opened slowly. It's movement halted, barely leaving any room for a person to fit through. The technology must be old. I squeezed through then looked around. It seemed to have been some sort of secret passage. Where it led to, I was soon to find out.

Another crystal wall opened, causing lights on the opposite side to light up a pathway. It looked like I had entered a palace. It looked in pretty good condition until I turned the corner. It looked as if rusbanes* had plowed through it. I climbed over the debris then made it to a three way hallway. "Ah, where am I supposed to go..." I tried to look down each hall in hopes of choosing the best. I noticed a small light appeared in front of me then flew off to the far left. "That way?" It simply bounced then waited. I stepped closer to it then jumped back as it flew further down the hall.

I arrived in a room then noticed the light was gone. I pushed open the door then recognized it as a bedroom. It looked like a child's. I looked around then opened the drawer of a dresser. Dust filled my nose and caused me to sneeze numerous times. There were clothes inside. I carefully picked up an article then noticed it had frills on it. "Looks like a boy's dress shirt..." I looked through more of the drawer then confirmed that this child was royalty. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to this place. I noticed some sort of mirror on the far wall. I walked over to it then wiped off the dust. "Wow, pretty." I touched it with my hand in awe. " _Fingerprint recognized._ " I jumped back in fright as it glowed then dimmed. "Fingerprint...?" " _Who would you like to call?_ " "Call?" I didn't understand how it worked. It looked like an ordinary mirror.

"Uh, call mother?" " _Calling mother._ " I quietly watched as the mirror became clouded then disappeared after a few rings. " _Call ended. Mother not available._ " "Of course she wouldn't...she doesn't own a mirror like this." " _What would you like to do?_ " "Uh, are there directions to the library?" " _Directions to library._ " It materialized an orb and floated in the air. I went to touch it only for it to disappear then reappear by the door. "Thank you?" " _You are welcome, young prince._ " I laughed nervously at the name it called me.

We arrived in front of two big decorative doors and the orb vanished into thin air. I pushed the door open then heard scraping on the floor. I looked behind it and saw books on the floor. Shelves had been toppled over and collected dust. I picked up a few books and was surprised that I could read it. "What the hell...?" I looked through shelves that were still erect in hopes of learning about my disability. "Royal family...?" I noticed the small book locked up in a room farther back. I threw a pebble at it then looked in horror as it was electrified and turned into ash. I decided to be brave and try to open it. It unlocked. I was okay. I approached the book then noticed it had a lock on it. "Ra damn it..." I traced the outline of the keyhole then created a key just like it.

I opened the book after multiple tries then noticed it was moving. I noticed most of the people were grayed out, which I assumed meant they were dead. I flipped to the last few pages then noticed one wasn't grayed out. It belonged to the prince child. Where was he now? How was he still alive after a hundred years? I closed the book then thought about taking it with me. I picked it up and expected alarms to sound. Nothing happened. I quickly left the room then looked around for other books that peaked my interest.  
  


**a/n: hi! i'll be creating names for creatures for their world. rusbane = the equivalent of a bull**   
**keep an eye out for more * throughout the story!**


	6. Flight(2)

**[** **현** **]**

I found myself lost in the vast palace. "A little help here?" An orb appeared and I recognized it as the one from before. "Can you lead me to an exit?" It zipped down the hall, causing me to run after it. It slowed down, allowing me to catch up. It stopped at huge doors but didn't disappear. I pushed on the doors but they wouldn't move. I pushed harder and ended up dropping the books. "I guess it's blocked. Is there a secret passage way out?" I quickly grabbed the books as it zipped down the hall again. "Can you also locate my friend?" It started blinking rapidly then combusted. I had asked too much of it. I noticed a dead end up ahead and hoped that's where it was leading me. I felt the walls then felt something sink in. I groaned as the door had only opened slightly. I squeezed through then dropped the books.

I looked around then saw stairs. I hurried over to them and started my ascent up. The climb seemed never ending and I was starting to get tired. I sat down then felt the step start to go inwards. I quickly stood up and watched as it went back to normal. "I was almost sent back to the bottom..." I pressed forward then smiled when I saw the end.

I stepped up then tried to catch my breath. It was such a complicated place for no reason. I walked over to the door then pulled it open. The night sky was now replaced with before dawn colors. Had I really been gone that long? I wobbled away then collapsed into the grass. I closed my eyes and easily gave into sleep.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I opened my eyes then noticed that the sun had completely risen in the sky. It was close to noon. I was missing classes. "Younghoon!?" I picked up the books then started to wander around. I needed to find him. "You-" I felt something wrap around my ankle, causing me to fall forward. "A kwak?" The fluffy creature motioned in the opposite direction that I was going in. "You want me to follow you?" It nodded then picked up a book. "Do you know where my friend is?" It nodded then took off. "Wait." I picked up the other two and chased after it.

I pushed a branch aside then saw Younghoon with his knees pulled to his chest. He was surrounded by kwaks* and cureps.* "Younghoon?" He looked up then practically threw himself onto me. "I thought you were taken and killed. I was looking everywhere for you." "Sorry for worrying you..." "What happened to you?" I sat down then told him everything, leaving out the whole mirror interaction. "Really? That sounded cool." "I took these." I looked around then felt something tap my leg. "Oh, thank you." I handed him the royal family book then watched as he went through it. "Eh, so the prince is still alive?" "You find that weird too right? It's been over a hundred years yet he's still alive." He handed me the book then shook his head. "I wonder where he is." "Me too."

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

We made it back to our meeting area and I took the time to massage his wings. "You don't have to." He tucked his wings, but I gently stretched them back out. "Just let me." I put pressure on certain areas and received groans and moans from him. "Maybe you should rest up when you get home. No flying." "Is that best?" "Yeah. I doubt they're used to carrying such weight for long durations." I kissed his wings then watched as they disappeared. "I'll see you?" "You bet." We hugged each other before going out separate ways. I missed him already. Was I becoming too attached to him? I started to worry that he'd soon want nothing to do with me. I couldn't bear to think about it.

I found myself heading back and saw Younghoon with his feet in the water. "Didn't you leave?" "But then I came back." I soon joined him as we watched the water flow over our feet. "Why?" "For you." I hid my flushed face from his sight. He could embarrass me too easily these days. "What about you?" "For you as well." I noticed the tint on his cheeks then smiled softly.

"Do you think they'll appreciate Nightingale again?" "I think so." We sang in harmony as creatures appeared from behind the trees and approached us. The rushing water that passed over our feet had slowed and the flowers had multiplied by double. A sweet scent had engulfed the area as we continued to sing. It now wasn't just the creatures reacting to the song, but life all around us. It felt magical, unreal. A wist* had climbed onto my shoulder and rubbed its head against my cheek. We eventually finished the song and had a bunch of animals sleeping around us.

"I wonder why they're drawn to us." "Me too." I petted the wist that sat comfortably on my shoulder. "Well, I'm glad they find it safe enough to sleep." We smiled warmly at each other, forgetting about the fact our parents hadn't seen us for 24 hours.  
  


**a/n: kwaks - the equivalent of a rabbit, but can hold things with its ears**   
**cureps - the equivalent of a sparrow, but thin in frame**   
**wist - the equivalent of a squirrel, but no bushy tail**


	7. Departure(2)

**[** **현** **]**

I steeled myself as I walked up to the front door. I slowly unlocked the door and was thankful my mother wasn't behind it. It was only short lived as she was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Care to explain where you've been?" "No, not really. Can I go up?" "Yes, you can. You're grounded. Come straight home after school." "Mom!" "Maybe you shouldn't have skipped school and not tell anyone where you were going." She stepped aside and let me go up. I stomped my way upstairs then slammed my door.

I decided to open one of the books that read 'Mature: Advance Spells'. I had no idea what it meant, but it had the word spell in it. I skimmed through it to get a sense of what I was dealing with. None of them had pictures like the ones in the library. The names were pretty vague as well. I carefully read the first one then decided to try it out. I made a triangle with my fingers then recited the words. I jumped in fright as my plush toy had started to move on its own. "Oh my Ra...help..."  _"I don't bite."_  It spoke. I fainted.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I came to then saw the plush sitting on my bed looking at me. "Are you for real...?"  _"Yes. You're the one who brought me to life."_  "There has to be a spell to undo it." I quickly picked up the book and searched for the spell.  _"Wait! I can do so much for you! I could be your small servant!"_  I stopped reading then looked at the small kit*. "What can you do?"  _"As of now, nothing, until you cast this spell."_  It flipped pages then pointed to the spell on the right. "This one?"  _"Yep."_  I read the casting requirements then placed the book aside. I put my finger against it's forehead then recited the words. I started to notice a trend with these adavance spells. They all required some form of bodily movement and an incantation.

I moved my finger then noticed the kit had grew mini wings.  _"Great! Now I'm completely at your service! Ah wait, I don't have to talk telepathically now."_  I raised an eyebrow then watched as coherent words came out of its mouth. "My name is Cutie. At least, that's what you named me." "I'm still getting used to...this." Cutie flew then sat itself on my shoulder. "I identify as a female." "That's...really an advance way of thinking." "I know! That spell there gives the basics. I don't know what you did, but I like it." I looked at Cutie who pawed at my cheek. "What should I do?" "Can you get a message to Younghoon?" "All I need is the message, address and face."

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I woke up the following morning then rubbed my eyes. I looked to my side and saw Cutie curled up and asleep. "Cutie." She stretched out then sat up. "Come to school with me." "Yes, Master Jaehyun." "M-Master...?" "Is it not right?" "Just Jaehyun is fine..." She nodded then crawled into my pocket.

I arrived at school and received the usual looks from others. I soon had lost possession of my books then growled. "Give them back!" "Come get them." I noticed Cutie was no longer in my pocket. A shriek was heard and my book had clattered to the floor and a thud was soon heard. "Oh my Ra..." A crowd formed around her. "Is she-" "Go away!" "You did this to her you freak." "Yeah, freak!" I backed away then quickly headed to class. "Did I do well, Jaehyun?" "What did you do to her?" "I bit her." "Then why did she fall so hard?" "I don't know. Maybe my powers don't mix well with her DNA." There was so much I had to learn about Cutie, and fast.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

The school day ended and I couldn't have been happier to leave. They started to throw things at me as I headed for the entrance. "Demon." "You don't belong here." "You're a fuck up! A mistake!" I put Cutie in a bubble so she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else. I ran out of the building as their tormenting was never ending.

I sat in a quiet garden that I had discovered not too long ago. I noticed Cutie had left my pocket and was sitting in front of me. "Did my action not please you?" "Not at all." I noticed her ears had drooped. "My apologies." "Cutie, what exactly did you do to her?" "I bit her." "That's it?" She nodded. I pulled the book out then searched for the page. "Cutie, I think I made a mistake..." She walked over to me then hopped onto my lap. "I gave you dark powers by accident..." "Uh oh." "Is there any way to reverse it? Change it?" "I don't know. Read it?"

I quietly read then heard flapping of wings. "There you are." "Younghoon...how did you find me?" "Not sure. What's that?" "I'm Cutie the kit!" "It talks..." "You get used to it." I watched as Cutie flew and sat on Younghoon's shoulder. "You're pretty cute." She rubbed her head against his cheek. "Cutie, come here. I think I can fix you." "Fix it?" "Cutie identifies as female. And yes, fix." She sat down in front of me and I pressed my finger to her forehead while reciting it slightly different. I removed my finger then looked her over. Her white wings broke off and were replaced with gold ones.

"Bite me." "I cannot." "Why?" "I'll die if I do." "Then I'll do it." We both looked at Younghoon. "I thought you left." "Rude." "Cutie, w-" She bit his shoulder then flew back down. "Anything?" "Other than slight pain? No." I sighed in relief. "Was something supposed to happen?" I told him about what happened earlier. "That was Cutie?" "Yeah..." "Hey, Jae." "Hm?" He held out his plush hyund*. "Can you do the same to Gin?" "I guess..."

**a/n: kit - equivalent of a fox, but has lilac and turquoise fur**   
**hyund - equivalent of a dog, but does not bark, only whines and are born with black fur.**


	8. Arrival(2)

**[** **현** **]**

I sat in my room as I wasn't allowed to go out on the weekend. "Cutie." "Yes?" "Can you take a message to Younghoon?" "Of course!"

I opened the window then watched as she flew away. Just as I started to close the window, Gin had come flying in. "You aren't with Younghoon?" "He wanted me to drop this off." A bag materialized and landed next to me on the bed. "Oh. Tell him I said thanks." He then flew off. I peeked inside the bag then nearly squealed out of excitement. He had remembered. I took the container out then proceeded to eat. He had just made me the happiest guy on Etheros.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I looked out the window then sighed. Cutie hadn't come back yet. I started to grow worried about her. I picked up the advance spells book in hopes of finding a spell that could show me where she is in real time. I reread it over before casting it. A small dark portal appeared then instantly widened. It then displayed what I was looking for. "So she's lounging around..." I instinctively reached forward then panicked as my hand had gone in. "What..." I put my hand through then grabbed hold of Cutie, pulling her back. It soon closed as I looked at her trembling in my hand. "I'm so sorry! I got tired on the way back." "Did I just pull you through a portal thing?" "Yes." I couldn't believe it.

I drew the shapes in the air then watched as multiple tiny daggers shot out from them, piercing my wall. "Nice shot!" "That was dangerous..." She seemed un-phased by what had just happened. "There's a really good spell if you want to control someone or something." "What...?" She flipped the pages then sat on the left page. "You can control their body by using their blood!"* "Really?" She summoned a kwak then told me to try it out. I made a heart then slowly moved my hand to the right. The kwak did the same thing. "Oh my Ra..." I continued to make movements then did something I'd regret. "Jaehyun." "Cutie..." She walked over to the motionless kwak. "What a sad way to go."

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

  
I decided to hide the book and never use a spell from it ever again. "Jaehyun?" "What, Cutie." "Why are you putting it away?" "It's dangerous." "Not all of them are bad..." She landed on my shoulder then yipped. "A spell did this to me and I'm not bad." "You were in the beginning. I don't even know that girl's condition." "I'm sorry." I sat down with the other book that read 'All About Angels'. "Maybe I can finally learn about my missing wings."

I checked the table of contents for the fourth time. "It says 'All About Angels' yet there's nothing here about not having wings!" I tossed the book aside in anger. "Maybe there's another book, like a volume two." I looked at the kit sitting on my shoulder. "You're a genius." Then it hit me. "Not only am I grounded, but I'm literally grounded." She hopped of my shoulder then flew over to my shelf. "What a-" She pulled out the spells book. "I'm sure there might be a teleportation spell in here." "You're the best thing that's happened to me besides Younghoon." I opened the book as she ran around, yipping in happiness.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I looked around, hoping to find the entrance I had left through before. "Over here!" "Ah, Cutie. How have I been living without you?" I pushed open the door then hurried down the steps. For some odd reason, a part of me missed this place. I felt at home kind of. I squeezed through the gap then looked around. "Now, to find the library..." I thought back to when we first came here weeks ago. I started walking in hopes that my memory was correct.

I sighed in relief as I recognized the beautifully decorated doors. It was still open. I walked in then walked to the shelf where I had found the book. "Cutie, can you check on the opposite side?" "Yes, sir!" Our search for a second volume began.

I sat in the floor then cracked my neck. I had put a lot of strain on it trying to find the book. "Anything?" "No." I sighed then heard pattering against the floor. "It's just me." She came around then ran over to me. "Do you think we were fated like this?" "I don't know." I frowned. "Whether we are or aren't, I'm happy to be with you." "So sappy." I had only then realized she had grown in size. "Cutie, did you cast something on yourself?" "No." "You look real now..." "I haven't done anything." Her fur felt silky and soft. "Maybe it's this place..." "Do you want to keep searching, Jaehyun?" "A bit longer. My mom might go upstairs to see if I'm still there." She nodded then hurried back to the other side.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

"Cutie, let's go." I noticed that she seemed to be struggling. "What's wrong?" She pointed with her paw. "Eh, a book..." I managed to pull it out. "So there is a volume two. You did well." I petted her then started towards the doors. "Don't go out there." I stopped. "Why?" She seemed tense and ready to attack. "Just listen, okay?" I backed up then watched as she jumped onto a shadow. "Really." It hissed then disappeared into smoke. "That's...new." "There's more. Watch your feet. Use your attack spells." I didn't know what was going on, but if it worried her that much, I figured I should be worried too.

 **a/n: "You can control their body by using their blood" - yes, it's basically blood bending** 😂


	9. Landing(2)

**[** **영** **]**

I smiled and nodded as they talked about things that I wasn't really interested in. "Hoon." "Huh?" "What are you thinking so deeply about?" "What my mom is making for dinner." They teased me for a bit before going back to the previous topic. I wanted to go see Jaehyun. I noticed a weight had suddenly appeared in my pocket.  _"It's just me, Gin. He received it well."_  I patted my pocket then felt a bit at ease with Gin's news. I popped into the conversation as we headed to her house.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

We entered her room one by one. "How are you?" She sighed then shook her head. "Let us see." She turned her back to us then revealed her back. One of her tattoos were partially black. "But the other one is fine, right?" "Yeah." They surrounded her as she explained she wouldn't be able to fly properly anymore. I felt slightly guilty as I felt it was my fault. I didn't reach Jaehyun in time. "Hey, Hoon. Don't be a stranger." "I'm sorry. I need to go." I hurried out of the house then took flight. I couldn't stop worrying about Jaehyun.

I found myself peering into his room from his window. It was odd that he wasn't there, considering the fact he was grounded. "Gin, where are they?" "How should I know?" I floated down then sat down on a rock. "Why not trying your meeting spot?" "I could try." I decided to go by foot to attract less attention to myself.

I looked around then sighed. He wasn't here. "Can you really not get in contact with Cutie?" "Not at all. He didn't give us that ability." I sat down in defeat. I could only hope that he was okay. I moved closer to the water then dipped my finger in it. It was quiet as usual. It wasn't the same without Jaehyun. Everything seemed brighter with him around. I looked behind me as my back shimmered and the tattooed wings on my back grew into physical ones. I looked them over, wondering who shared the same wing pattern as I.

My mind then wandered back to the brief conversation we had about it.  _"I hope he gets his wings soon..."_  What if he eventually found his destined partner? A small part of me didn't like that idea. Was I starting to become possessive? "Younghoon." I looked up from the water and saw Jaehyun standing on the opposite side. "Jae!" I tackled him to the ground. "Hello to you too..." I felt a smile grow on my face as I held him tight.

"Where did you go?" "On a little adventure." He waved a book in the air. "Oh. You went back there? How? Cutie is so small and you..." "A secret." I frowned. I wanted to know. "Tell me." "No." I sat on top of him and expanded my wings to keep him from escaping. "Woah, Younghoon..." "I don't like it when you keep secrets...I'm here for you, Jae. I'll never tell a soul. Don't you trust me?" I looked at him as he looked at me in sadness. "I do trust you. We don't have to tell each other everything though." He gently touched my cheek then smiled. "I promise, I'll tell you when I figure everything out." I found myself leaning into his touch and closing my wings.

"Hoon." "Yeah?" "Mind getting up?" I had forgotten I was sitting on top of him. "No." I scooted back then rested my head on his chest. "I'm guessing you want to be babied huh?" "Yeah..." I felt the familiar tingle on my back which signaled that my wings had gone back to tattoos. "Where's Cutie?" "She saw Gin and started chasing him around. They disappeared into the trees." I sighed in satisfaction as he stroked my hair. "Jae." "Hm?" "Let's be together always." He stopped stroking my hair. "Too soon?" "No, I was just surprised but, I do want to be together always." I smiled widely as he started stroking my hair again.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I opened my eyes then looked around us. It had gotten dark. He had fallen asleep as well. I sat up then poked his cheeks. "Jae, wake up..." I yawned then noticed Cutie had appeared. "Cutie, can you wake him up? And where's Gin?" "I lost Gin." She nudged his face with her head. "Cutie, stop..." I looked at her as she sat quietly by his side. "Did you look for Gin?" "No."

I looked at her in annoyance. "Why not?" "It's not my job to watch over him." "What are you two talking about?" I sat by his side so he could sit up. "Cutie didn't bother to go and find Gin." "Cutie." "Yes?" "Go find Gin." "At once." I looked at him with concern. "She's strange..." "Is she?" It worried me that he didn't find her odd at all. Maybe I was thinking too much of it.


	10. Flight(3)

**[** **영** **]**

I entered school then looked over my shoulder again. My shoulder had started to hurt. I couldn't bring out wings. I had checked in the mirror, but nothing seemed to be wrong with them. "Hey, Hoon." "Hey." "You don't look good." I gave him a weak smile as we walked side by side. "I'm fine, just a bit sad, Donghyuk." He nodded then changed the topic. The pain only continued to grow.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I sat in the back and often looked at Jaehyun's backside. I wanted to tell him what was going on with me. I flinched as it started to throb. "Mr. Kim, is there something wrong?" "No, not at all. Just excited about the lesson." I looked at Jaehyun with pleading eyes. "If that's all it is..." He went back to teaching. I wanted class to be over.

The bells chimed and I quickly left the room, hoping Gin would get Jaehyun to follow. I opened the door to where we usually had lunch together and waited. The door opened and he then locked it behind himself. "Younghoon, what's wrong?" "I don't know...My shoulder has been hurting since I woke up. I looked in the mirror, but nothing seemed odd. I can't bring my wings out." "Take off your jacket and shirt." I did as he asked then placed them to the side. "Nice body." "Stop..." "Turn around." I turned around then felt his cool hands on my back.

"I don't see anything...Wait, what's this." I felt him press on my back, causing me to wince. "I see." "What's wrong?" "It's Cutie's doing. Remember when she bit you? Well, it's hard to see, but it's a cyst like pimple." I frowned. How could such a small thing prevent me from bringing out my wings? There was clearly more to Cutie than what we already knew. "Can you do anything about it?" "I could do normal procedures for getting rid of these." "Please, it hurts."

I pulled him closer as I bit down on my other hand. "Just a bit more, Hoon. Hold out for me." He soon stopped applying pressure then something cold had taken its place. "There. Let's wait 10 minutes then try to see if you can bring your wings out." "Thanks Jae." I hugged him tight then felt him return the gesture. I didn't want to let go. "You're pretty warm, Hoon." "Am I? Despite not having a shirt on?" "Mhm." I pushed him back onto a desk then rest my head on his shoulder. "You've been so clingy lately. Is something wrong?" "You might disappear one day because of the people around us. I want to know every inch of you." "That sounds a bit sensual..." "Says the one whispering and rubbing their hands up and down my back. He giggled then rested his chin on my shoulder. "I want to know every inch of you too."

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I happily flapped my wings then looked at Jaehyun. "Thank you!" "Of course. I can't stand to see you suffering." I pulled him closer with my wing then sighed. "You should get home. Your mom might be looking for you." "Right. I'll see you tomorrow?" "Yeah. Watch out for the other students." He nodded then left the room. Cutie had stayed. "That was only the beginning." Her wings briefly changed from gold to white then back to gold. I looked at Gin as she slipped underneath the door to catch up to Jaehyun. "Only the beginning...?"

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I sat in my room as Gin chased his tail. "Gin, I need you to get a message to Jae. Don't let Cutie hear you." He nodded then sat patiently.

I waited for his return then sighed in relief when he did. "He said he just finished the book about angels. The first volume. Here." A book materialized in my hands. I opened up to the first page. "I know this..." I turned to the next page. "White wings...Where have I seen it before..." Then it hit me. In the history class about the fall of the monarchy. Some of the angels had white wings. "And Cutie had them for awhile too..." I scanned the page, and was surprised that I could understand the language. "Fallen? What does that mean..." I scanned the rest of the page, but it didn't explain. I looked at the picture then wondered.

I wrote out many possibilities as Gin played with a ball beside me. "Gin, when Jae brought you to life, your wings were never white, right?" "Right." "And Jae said something about 'fixing' her..." "What are you trying to connect here?" "If Cutie is still bad." He placed his paw on my arm then whined. "You know I'll support you with whatever choice." "I know, but I'm more worried about Jae not believing me if she does turn out to be bad." He tucked himself close to me as I debated on whether or not to bring up my doubts about Cutie.


	11. Departure(3)

**[** **현** **]**

I took off my shirt then showed my back to the mirror. I summoned another mirror to look at my back. I still had no tattoos. I sighed as I made the mirrors disappear. "What's wrong Jaehyun?" "I've read both books cover to cover and there wasn't anything about my condition." She hopped off my bed then grew in size. She looked like a real kit like before. Her voice had changed as well. "Don't worry about it so much. Just focus on your studies." "There's Younghoon too..." "He's not important." I could have gotten whiplash from how fast I looked at her.

"Him? Not important?" "He's just like those other angels. One day he's going to turn on you." "You can't see the future." "Who's to say I can't?" She circled around me then sat in front of me. "Be wary of Younghoon. He may be your downfall." I looked at her in worry about what she just told me. "Can you meet me at school?" "Of course." She shrunk back to her normal size then flew out the window. I noticed she had been acting strangely lately. I decided to talk to Younghoon about it and have Gin keep her busy.

I picked up my shirt then felt a dull pain in my back. I summoned the mirrors again, but didn't see anything. It was probably nothing.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I walked into school and received the usual verbal and physical bullying from the others. They suddenly stopped and scattered quietly. I looked around me, but saw nothing. I continued on my way to class wondering what had just happened.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I opened the door then casted the usual spell. "I brought a lot today, Jae." "Wow, that's a lot..." I sat down as he opened containers. "Where's Cutie and Gin?" "I want to talk about Cutie." "Oh thank Ra, I want to as well." He held my hands then sighed. "I don't think Cutie is as good as she appears to be. Her wings changed color! How is that even possible!?" "They what?" "I looked through the book and white wings are fallen angels. I have no idea what that means, but it can't be anything good. When Cutie attacked Chyusong, she had white wings, remember?" He made a good point. Too good.

"And now Chyusong can't fly properly anymore. Her left wing has a black gradient. That means incurable!" "I know Hoon. I did read the book." "And when she bit me and I was affected later on with not being able to bring out my wings." Everything was adding up. "It makes sense, but she helped me back when we went to get Volume 2. She protected me from some shadow creatures." I could see the doubt in his eyes, but he didn't voice them. "I don't know for sure, but I think she has a one track mind. And that is protecting you from what she deems a threat."

I got up from my seat and hugged him from behind. "She said you'd betray me, that you'd leave me. She hinted that she could see the future." "I'd never leave you." He looked at me with serious eyes. "Promise me." "How do you want me to promise you?" I thought hard then smiled. "Kiss me where my wings should be." I unbuttoned my shirt then slid it down my back. "Alright then." I felt his cool hands on my waist. The gentle feeling of his lips on my back was short lived as excruciating pain ensued in that spot. "Jae? Jae, did I hurt you?" It hurt so bad that tears were pouring out of my eyes. I felt him hold me close as I screamed in pain and agony.

I quietly whimpered as he rocked me back and forth. "It's okay, it's okay..." I gulped hard as he wiped my face. "Can you talk...?" I nodded. "Tell me what happened...?" "I don't know. I felt your lips on my back and that's when it started." "So it was my fault...I'm so sorry." I shook my head as I exhaled. "I'm not going to blame you." "Why not?" "I was the one who asked for it." I leaned back into him then leaned my head back onto his shoulder. I gently caressed his cheek as I looked up at him. Something about this felt familiar. "Jae." "Hm?" "I'm getting a sense of deja vu..." "Me too..." We quietly stared at each other as our breathing soon became in sync.

The door opened and a familiar yipping sound filled my eyes. I pulled away from him as she approached us with Gin trailing behind. "Jaehyun, why is your shirt like that?" "Don't mind it." I buttoned up my shirt then helped Younghoon off the floor. "Think we missed class?" "Probably." We packed up our things and I winced as my back pulsated slightly.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I sat at home as I was still grounded. I wanted to go and meet Younghoon. I locked my door then used the teleportation spell I learned. I sighed as I had arrived instantly. Younghoon wasn't here. I used the spell then saw he was pacing around his room. "Younghoon!" He stopped and looked around. He could hear me? He came closer to the portal and I took the opportunity to tap him. I couldn't help but laugh as he looked freaked out. I stuck my head through it and was face to face with him. "What the..." "Hey!" I stepped into his room then watched as the portal closed. He was speechless.

"I want to know everything right now." I sat him down then told him everything. He seemed to understand everything perfectly. "But, this portal thing only works if I'm looking for someone I know. So teleporting is the most convenient." "You can teleport!? So that's how you got back there. Teach me!" I figured it wouldn't hurt to teach him.


	12. Arrival(3)

**[** **현** **]**

I lied on my stomach on his bed while he played with Gin on the floor. "Hey, Jae." "Hm?" "May I see your back? I'm starting to worry again..." "Sure." I sat up then heard my breath hitch as he took it upon himself to undress me. "Hoon, I could've done it myself..." "It's fine." He turned me around then pulled my shirt off. I couldn't help but shiver at his cool touch. "Wait..." "What?" I could feel his hot breath near my neck. I covered my face with my hand as I blushed from embarrassment. My body had started to grow warm down below.

"I don't know...I just briefly saw something on your back. I couldn't tell what it was." "That's a shame..." He turned me back around then proceeded to button up my shirt. "You're making me feel like royalty." "To me you are." I rested my chin atop his head. "You make me feel special...in the good way. Not like how everyone else does..." Ge stood up then proceeded to pinch my cheeks. "I don't know what it is, but something in me just makes me want to treat you so delicately..." "Really...?" He let go of my cheeks then nodded.

"Hey, Hoon." "Hm?" "Do you remember when we first met?" "Of course." I remembered it all too vividly. I had gotten stuck in a pitfall and hurt my ankle. I couldn't move. I still don't know how he found me when I was deep in the woods, but not once have I not been thankful that he had been there then. I may have developed problems later on or worst case scenario, died. "Younghoon? Is someone up there with you?" We looked at each other and started scrambling around. "Wait, teleport home." "Oh, right." I gave him a quick hug then teleported home.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I sighed heavily then heard my door open. "Jaehyun." "Yes?" My mother had walked in along with my father. If he was present with her, something was obviously wrong. "We're thinking of moving." "What!? Why?" "They said its best if we leave now." "They who?" "The government. Who else would tell us to move ASAP?" I couldn't believe it. Everyone was against us. "I'm not going with you." "Yes you are. You can't fend for yourself. Think of it as a fresh start." I was upset and annoyed. "A fresh start for what? No matter where I go, I'm still going to be ridiculed and jeered at for my lack of wings!" "Don't raise your voice at me." "I'll do whatever I want." "Jae-" I fled from home.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I found myself lying on my stomach on the bed. It was quiet. My mind reeled over everything they had told me. They couldn't expect me to just go along with them like everything was fine. Nothing was. I couldn't imagine leaving Younghoon. No one would accept me like he did. I silently cried then felt something touch my head. "Don't cry, Jaehyun." "Easy for you to say, Cutie." She sat down next to me then licked my face. "Everyone wants the best for you. Listen to your parents. And you won't be alone, you have me." It hurt that Cutie was on their side too. "Do you not like Younghoon...?" "I do not. He calls himself your friend yet he hangs around the people who hurt you. He may end up doing the same."

I sat up then crossed my legs. She took the opportunity and sat on my lap. "I do not wish to see you get hurt. You gave me life and my repayment to you is keeping you safe from any danger." "Thank you..." I picked up one of the books I had found in one of the drawers and started reading. It seemed pretty grown up for a young child to be reading. I couldn't help but feel that it was something that I'd pick up one day for fun reading. The feel of it felt familiar as well. "Cutie." "Hm?" "Should I move with them?" "It's not really an option. You don't have a job to support yourself." I remained quiet as I went back to reading.

I was released from my trance as Cutie had turned in her sleep. I was almost done with the book. "Cutie, let's head back." She stretched out then shrunk herself and crawled into my pocket.

The sight of my room filled my vision and as expected, my parents weren't there. It then hit me that I had teleported in front of them. I could already feel the trouble that would come after it. I wasted no time in properly hiding the books I had taken for the library in case they decided to turn my room upside down wondering how. I heard my door open and saw my mother enter alone. "Hey, mom." "Jae, where did you go?" "What do you mean?" "You disappeared into thin air..." I shook my head, hoping to gaslight her. "I never left. Are you sleeping enough lately?" "No, not really, but your father saw it too."

I sighed then shook my head. "You're both stressed lately. Don't worry about making dinner tonight, I'll do it. Both of you should get the rest you need." "Jae-" I ushered her out the door then locked it. "Don't worry mom, I'll get started once I'm done studying a bit for my test tomorrow." I heard her walk away then sighed in relief. I had managed to nip it in the bud. My current problem now was convincing them to stay and not heed what the government had told them.


	13. Landing(3)

**[** **영** **]**

I was thankful for the weekend as Jaehyun's grounding was finally lifted. I excitedly waited at our meeting spot as I had good news to tell him about. It was life changing. I giggled as wist and cureps circled around me and splashed me with water. The nature around me was very active today. "I wonder why you're all so active today." I couldn't understand animals, but I wish I could.

A curep had returned with a flower I had never seen before. "What is this?" It chirped, but I couldn't understand anything. I placed it close to my nose and inhaled its scent. It felt nostalgic. "Hoon!" "Jae!" He ran into my arms and I spun him around. I loved the feeling I got whenever I'm with him. It was completely different from how I felt with my other friends. "Oh, what's that in your hair?" "I don't know. A curep brought it over to me. I feel as if I've smelled this scent before." He took a whiff then nodded. "I feel like I know it, but I don't..." He put it back in my hair then smiled. "I guess we have company today?" I nodded as he sat on the ground then motioned for the animals to come over.

"Oh, I have great news, Jae!" "What is it?" "My mom is now part of the government! We'll get slightly better treatment as a bonus." His face had no hint of joy. "When did she take office?" "Two days ago." He looked furious. "Why would your mom do this to me?" "What do you mean?" "The government is suggesting that we move ASAP, and we've been here for years. Why now?" I was getting upset. "It's just a coincidence Jae. She has nothing to do with it." He was on his feet now. "I was thinking of staying, but now I see no point in doing so." "Jae-" He pushed past me and walked away.

I stayed put for a while before going after him. "Don't leave!" "I will instantly vanish if you take one more step." His tone was cold. It hurt. Why was he blaming my mom for something she obviously wouldn't do? I let him go and made my way home to get answers.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I knocked on her door then stepped in. "Hey, Hoon. What's up?" "Did the government release any statements recently...?" I looked at her shelf of books trying to act as nonchalant as I could. "Yeah. Why? Do you have homework on any of them?" "Yeah." She sat down then put her hair up in a bun. "Is it any statement or specific?" "Specific. I saw that someone was being asked to leave immediately." She frowned then looked through her papers. "Oh, yeah that one. I suggested it and it seemed that they were already considering it." "You what?" "What's wrong?" I ran out of the house.

"Gin..." "Yes?" "Did he go home...?" "Yes." I quietly sat in the grass as life continued on with me. "Let's go see him." "Will he let us in?" "We have to try. Plus I promised him that I'd never leave him. I meant that." I brought forth my wings then headed for his home. I could only hope he wasn't packing up his things.

I peered into his window and saw him lying on his bed with his face covered. I saw a familiar kit sitting on the edge of his bed. She was smiling. I tapped repeatedly on the window in hopes of getting his attention. I finally got it and motioned for him to let me in. "Younghoon, it's a tight fit..." "I don't care." I moved back as he opened the window. "Why are you here?" "I went to confirm it. I'm sorry...I didn't know anything." "At least you know...but it won't change the fact that I have to move." "Then I'll come with you." "You can't. You know they won't let us be together." I held his hands tightly. "So you don't want to see me anymore?" "You idiot, of course I do...I'm just worried about you. Won't your parents get a search party to find you?"

"If that's what it takes to show them that I want to be with you no matter what, then fine." I could see a blush forming on his cheeks. "And I promised you. I'd never leave you nor betray you. I'm going to keep that promise for the rest of my life." He looked close to tears. He pulled me inside then hugged me tight. I rubbed his back as he cried. It wasn't exactly audible, but his sniffling and whimpers were. I felt myself start to cry as well. "Stop, you're making me cry." "I can't...I'm just so happy." I kissed the top of his head as I continued to comfort him. "Hoon..." "Yes?" "Let's run away together."


	14. Flight(4)

**[** **영** **]**

I shot up while panting. I touched my face then took a deep breath. It was just a dream. I looked over and saw Jaehyun fast asleep. I materialized my wings then covered him with one. He rolled over then cuddled close to me. He looked unexplainably cute while sleeping. I stroked his hair then noticed he started to smile. Was it because of me or was he dreaming of something nice? I had hoped for the latter as I didn't want him to be plagued with nightmares.

I woke up and saw that the sun had risen. Jaehyun wasn't in my arms. I quickly sat up and looked around. He wasn't here. I started to panic until he appeared from in between the trees. "Jae..." "Did I worry you?" "A bit." He sat next to me then looked up at the sky. He looked like he had a lot on his mind. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" "Not really." I quietly eyed him as his eyes wouldn't leave the sky. "Something happened?" I noticed him tense and saw I had hit the bullseye. "What happened?" "Nothing..." "Jaehyun." He sighed then looked at me. "I almost kissed you." I blinked rapidly then felt myself at a loss for words.

"Kiss me?" He nodded then laughed awkwardly. "Weird right? I didn't feel like myself at the time. I didn't feel like me." How could he not? It's not like another being existed in his body. It was impossible. "I'm sure it was just you dreaming." "Maybe." I fidgeted as I wasn't sure if I should tell him about the nightmare I had. "What's wrong, Hoon?" "Well...I had a nightmare..." "I'm listening." I moved closer to him then sighed. "I was a kid again, but I was in a kingdom of some sort...I was playing with friends then I saw you, as a child too." He nodded then encouraged me to continue.

"We often played with the other kids, but we spent more time alone together...then it suddenly switched and..." I shuddered as I remembered. It was awful. It felt so real. "What is it? What happened?" He rubbed my back, relaxing me slightly. "I was stabbed by an adult...and all I saw was red. I heard your voice too and felt myself being held by you. After that I...I don't know. I woke up." I started shaking as I remembered how vivid it was. He hugged me from the side then rocked us back and forth. "Don't worry, it's not real. That's not your real childhood. You grew up happily and well cared for." I leaned into his warm embrace as the sun beamed down on us. I purposefully left out a piece as it probably had no meaning.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

We playfully attacked each other with petals then I decided to take flight. "You're playing dirty." "Hey, why don't we go adventuring?" He tilted his head then sat down. I soon joined him then held him by his shoulders. "Yeah, adventuring. Visit different towns and cities in this country." "Sounds like fun, but..." He frowned as he pointed to his back. "It's fine. You're giving me a good workout anyway." "You just called me heavy." "It'd be problematic if you were underweight." "Well, I have been wanting to see other cities and towns. I've never left Divitiae." "We'd need a map too." He whipped up a geographical map of the entire country.

"Can you locate us?" "We're right...here." "Ah, so we're close by Lapide. Isn't it the second tourist city?" "Indeed." "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I summoned my wings then felt Jaehyun grab my arm. "What's up?" "I don't want to burden you..." "Jae, you're not a burden to me. If you were I wouldn't have agreed to fleeing with you." He smiled which put a smile on mine as well. His smile was precious to me. I wanted to see him smile always, whether I was the cause or not. I never understood why I always felt like this whenever I looked at him. "Then let's go then..." He wrapped his arms around my neck and I found myself getting hotter.

"Hoon?" "Huh?" "Aren't you going to pick me up?" "Right..." I picked him up bridal style then took off. I tightened my grip on him then heard him draw a sharp breath. "Everything okay?" "Yeah..." I peered down and saw he was hiding his face. Did I touch a sensitive spot? "You sure?" "Mhm."

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I sat down with my wings outstretched as Jaehyun massaged them. "Take a break, Jae." "I'm fine." "Well, could you make food magically appear?" I soon had a plate of food sitting in front of me. "Is it edible?" "I can easily get rid of it." "Sorry. I'm not used to food actually appearing magically." I picked up a piece of fruit then took a bite. "Wow. It's really ripe." "Of course." I leaned into his touch as it was gentle and relaxing. "Are you happy?" "In general? Yes." "Are you happy to be with me right now? Are you happy that we ran away?" His hands left my wings and he was soon sitting in front of me. "Yes, to both." He reached out then touched my cheek. "I'm happy as long as you're with me." My heart soared.

 _"Kiss him."_  I backed away. "What's wrong?"  _"Free him."_  I continued to crawl back.  _"It has to be you. Only you can help him."_  I clutched my head in hopes it would stop. "Younghoon, what's wrong?" "Leave me be." I summoned my wings and flew away.


	15. Departure(4)

**[** **영** **]**

I sighed heavily as I sat on a cliff. The voice had long since gone away. It was so loud that it nearly drowned out my own thoughts. I was confused and scared. "Hoon!" I looked down and saw him panting heavily. "You followed me?" "Of course. You flew away so suddenly." I flew down then felt him hug me tight. "Don't run away. I'll be sad." "Sorry, I won't do it again unless necessary." He pulled away then gave me a warm smile.  _"Help him..."_  It was back. "Younghoon...?" "Jae, there's a voice in my head and it's scaring me." "Did you hit your head?" "I'm being serious!"

I sat down looking at the sky blankly as the voice came and left. "So, you just have to kiss me?" "I guess..." He moved closer to me and I felt my heart quicken. "You're so close..." "Ah, you're making me nervous..." I bit my bottom lip as we held each other's gaze. "Should I-" I pulled him close then put my lips against his. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I pulled away then looked at him. "Anything?" "No..." I smiled softly as his cheeks were tinted. "Maybe we could try again...with tongue action?" I felt my face heat up at his suggestion. "Okay..."

I felt more nervous this time. I couldn't understand why as it was just an upgraded kiss. "Are you nervous?" "Yeah..." My heart wouldn't settle down. He pressed his lips to mine and I quietly gave him entrance into my mouth. It felt nice, too nice. I pulled him closer as I leaned back. I didn't want to let him go. He pulled away then started screaming. "Jae?" "It hurts..." I held him from the side as he continued to scream and wail in pain. It hurt to hear him in such pain. I tried the healing spell that he taught me in hopes it would ease his pain.

It only grew worse. "Wait..." I took off his shirt then noticed a faint tattoos appearing and disappearing on his back. "Jae...wings..." "W-What..." He started to cough up blood. "Oh my god. This isn't supposed to happen." He panted heavily and started to shake violently. I held his hand then shielded my face as his wings sprouted and splattered blood everywhere. "Jae...what are you...?" "Huh...? Aren't they gold?" "No...." I summoned a mirror then showed him. "They're...holographic..." I watched as he tried to raise them only to groan in pain.

I gently touched them then watched as he winced in pain. "Ah, I remember how you're supposed to care for new wings. Can you summon a few things?" I listed what I needed and they soon surrounded me. I gently handled his wings then smiled at the soft noises that came from his throat. "You're pretty gentle yourself, Hoon." "Thanks...Sadly, our trip to Lapide has to wait. You need to learn to fly properly." "I guess I'll be calling you mentor for a while then." We laughed as I continued to care for his wings.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

A new day rose and I felt extra good today. I then started to wonder about what had happened that night. "Morning, Hoon." "Hey Jae, I've been wondering." "Go on." "Why was it necessary for me to kiss you so you could sprout your wings?" He shrugged then looked behind him. "I don't really know either, but I don't really mind either. I kinda liked the kiss..." "You kinda what?" "Nothing." "Okay...then let's eat then get started on getting you up and flying."

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I held him by his hands as he flapped around trying to hold himself up. "This...this is sad." "Shut up! I'm sure you were all are just as bad when you started out." I laughed as Jaehyun looked away in embarrassment. "Just take it slow. Flap them together." He started to develop a rhythm, but he still wasn't quite able to keep himself up. "Let's take a break. It may not seem like it, but your wings need a break. They're still new." We landed back down and I couldn't help but stare at his wings. "You're not an angel, are you?" "I don't know..." It then came to mind. "The books. I'm sure it says something about you. Can you get it?" He shook his head then sighed. "I haven't learned anything like that."

We sat down and I found myself massaging his wings. "How does it feel to be on the receiving end?" "So good..." I couldn't help but laugh at his pleased face. "Don't laugh..." "Sorry, Jae." I continued to massage his wings then stifled my laughter as he let out a moan that sounded like a human's whale. "Younghoon!" I couldn't stop laughing. I opened my eyes and saw Jaehyun staring down at me with daggers in his eyes. His wings were flared and emitted a rainbow as the sun's rays has caught them at the right angle. I felt as if I was looking at a supreme deity. "Jaehyun...Lee Jaehyun..." "What is it?" I reached out to touch him then pulled back. "You're so beautiful..."

"Thanks I guess?" A feather fell from his wing and I gingerly picked it up. "I just realized...now you can find your destined partner." My heart sank with each word. I didn't want him to find his destined partner. A part of me felt like we'd lose touch, that we wouldn't be as close as we are now. "I guess I can." I avoided his gaze and hoped that he couldn't tell what I was feeling. I felt awful for wishing he wouldn't meet his partner.


	16. Arrival(4)

**[** **현** **]**

I started to get the hang of keeping myself up in the air. "You're getting it. Let's try moving." "Moving?" He nodded then flew back a bit. "Try to keep the same distance between us. So, move a bit forward." I slowly moved forward then smiled. It worked. "Again." I flew towards him with ease. "Alright, let's-" I got full of myself and decided to go all the way. I found myself being caught by Younghoon not too long after. "Idiot..."

"But I knew you wouldn't let me fall." "Shut up..." I pinched his cheeks then told him to release me as I had regained my rhythm. "Now, don't get cocky or else I won't catch you next time." "So cruel." The practice continued on for a while and my wings had started to hurt. I felt Younghoon wrap his arms around my waist then bring us back down to the ground. "How did you know...?" "Your face." I found it amazing yet weird that he could tell that much just from my face. Was my face really that readable? "You're doing pretty well for a first timer, Jae." "Thanks." I turned my wings into tattoos then sighed.

"Hey, where are are you going?" I looked back at Younghoon who was taking off his shirt. "A walk. I need some me time to think about what's going on." "Oh. Well, I'll be here..." I nodded as I walked farther in. It all happened so fast. I kissed my best friend. Not just pressing our lips together, but with actual tongue action. What was the point of that? Why was it necessary for my wings to sprout? Why were my wings missing in the first place?

I wished someone would appear with answers. "Jaehyun!" I looked around for the source of the voice. "Cutie? Did you come alone?" She landed in front of me then transformed. "Gin tagged along claiming Younghoon would be wherever you are. Guess he has half a brain." I frowned at Cutie's perception of Gin. "Don't say things like that. Gin is just as helpful as you are." She circled me before taking a seat again. "So what have you two been doing for an entire 2 weeks?" I looked at her with curiosity. "Traveling. Why? Is something wrong?" She nodded then gave me a visual view of Divitiae. "Younghoon's parents are looking for him. Your parents are too." "Let me guess, Hoon's parents has a search party." "No."

The visual disappeared and was replaced with herself. "I think you both should head back." "Why? We're happy like this." "Think of all the people who miss the both of you." I couldn't help but laugh. "People missing me? Please, I've been jeered at ever since my wings never sprouted. No one cares about me." "Your parents do, Jaehyun." I rolled my eyes then turned on my heel. "I'm not going back to Divitiae. You can never convince me." I felt an eerie aura from behind me briefly then noticed it had quickly disappeared. "Then I'll just use Younghoon as bait." She started to take off as I stood in shock. The next thing I knew, I was holding her firmly. "J-Jaehyun...?" "Don't you dare do anything to him or else I'll make sure you can never come back to life." I had meant every word I said.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I arrived back in the clearing and saw that Younghoon wasn't there. "Hoon?" "Here." I looked up and saw him float down. "Where's Gin?" "Asleep. I see Cutie found you." I briefly glared at her small body before turning back to him. "She did. I was informed that they're looking for us back in Divitiae." "Are you planning to go back?" "Are you, Hoon?" He shook his head then held my hands. "I'm sticking to you like glue. Where you go, I go." I looked away as his gaze was intense. "Why? Why would you?" "I don't know. Everything just seems better with you."

I felt Younghoon let go then watched as he rubbed his hand. "What happened...?" "Your demon kit bit me." "Cutie!" She shrunk back in fear. "Get off my shoulder. Now." She hopped off my shoulder then sat on the ground with her ears low. "Younghoon is not bad. Stop attacking him," I started, unknowing of my wings starting to come out. "I need you to get this fact in your head. Do you understand me?" I was slightly confused as she was shaking underneath me. "I'm sorry, your highness." "Highness? What are you talking about? The monarchy ended years ago." I looked back and saw my wings were fully flared out. "You are royalty, prince Jaehyun. Wings don't lie." I felt a hand glaze over my wings in a gentle manner.

"So, you're royalty Jae...?" I held one of my wings as it shimmered even with the sun starting to set. "I guess..." "Now that I think about it, I do remember seeing in the textbooks that royalty had wings like yours." I looked at Younghoon who seemed a bit distant. "I guess I should start calling you your highness as well." "You don't have to." He shook his head frantically. "I can't just disrespect someone of royal blood." "I'm giving you permission. Don't treat me differently. The monarchy days are over. They say it was a corrupt time anyway."

"Wait!" I looked at him and waited. "Your parents have wings like mine though...It's not possible to dye your wings either. Are you...?"


	17. Landing(4)

**[** **현** **]**

I watched from afar as Younghoon kept his distance from me. "Hoon." He wouldn't respond to me. "Hoon." "Yes, your Highness?" "I said don't call me that. Anyway, why are you being so distant?" Whenever he wasn't teaching me, he was practically oceans away from me. "I have no right to be close to you." "You do have every right. Come here." With every step forward, he moved back. "Stop being ridiculous!" I covered my mouth as I had raised my voice. "Sorry..."

I lied across his lap as he gently stroked my hair. "I'm still Jaehyun." "I know that, but your wings..." "Forget them." "I can't. They're too beautiful." I noticed he pulled out a feather that looked like mine. "What are you going to do with that?" "Search for your partner." "Don't you dare." He playfully pushed me off his lap then took flight. My natural response was to say "no fair", but I then remembered I had wings. I took off after him as he flew around in the sky.

I reached out to grab him, only to miss and end up plucking a feather from his wing. "Ow! That hurt!" "It wasn't intentional I swear..." I took advantage of his vulnerability and took my feather from his hand. "Ha." "Uncool." I looked down at the feathers in my hand then did a double take. "What..." "What's up?" There was only one feather in my hand. It was a peachy color. "The feathers are gone." "Did you drop them?" I pointed to the palm of my hand as he flew over. "Peach? What kind of angel is that?" "I don't know."

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I followed behind Younghoon as Cutie and Gin followed us to Lapide. "Your Highness." "Cutie, don't call me that." "Don't deny what you are. You are the last of the royal bloodline. I hope you find you partner soon so that your bloodline can continue on." I looked at Younghoon who remained quiet throughout the entire conversation.

"Hoon-" "Just a bit farther. I promise you'll get to rest after that." "Okay..." I liked that I didn't have to say much and he'd understand. I felt Cutie trying to help me stay in the air as we continued on. "Thanks." "I'm your servant. It's my duty to help you, your Highness." I rolled my eyes then noticed Younghoon started to descend. We followed suit then noticed we had landed by the outskirts. "Turn your back to me Jae." "No, let me." "I'm not worthy of your touch." He had started to massage my wings before I could say anything else. "God Hoon...it feels so good." "You make it seem erotic." "Wonder what that mouth does." "I'm finished." I pulled him back while laughing. "I'm joking, but I really had to get it out." He went back to massaging and refueled the heat that grew inside my torso and my lower body.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

We eventually wandered into the city and were engulfed in the lights, buildings and transportation. "This is nothing like Divitiae." He nodded in agreement as we headed further in. I started to cough as the air around us was different. I clapped twice and two bubbles appeared around us then disappeared. "There, this should be better." "I guess the air around here isn't as pure." "No kidding." I looked down at Cutie and Gin who seemed to be unaffected. We rounded a few corners and seemed to have made it to where it was more crowded. "Hold my hand." I grabbed his hand as we pushed through. "Wait, Younghoon." I pointed towards a bookstore across the street. "Hopefully the book about angels is in there."

We entered the store and I quickly moved to the section where I hoped it resided in.  _"No. Not here. No..."_  I had started to look everywhere in case it was misplaced. I ended up empty handed. "Did you find anything, Jae?" "No." He frowned then patted my shoulder. "Maybe we should ask." "Would it be wise?" If a book like the one I had didn't exist here, how could I be sure it wasn't a rare find and someone was out to get it? "You look uneasy, so maybe not." I nodded as we left the store. "Maybe there are other stores." "Then let's find a map."

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

We stopped in front of another bookstore that seemed to be closed. "It's closed..." I turned the knob then was surprised to find it unlocked. "Jae!" I walked into the dimly lit place. The door closed behind me and I saw Younghoon hadn't followed me. "Is anyone here?" "You seek something that hasn't been desired in quite a long time." I looked around then saw a woman appear from behind a door. "What do you mean?" She revealed the book from behind her back. "This is what you seek, right?" "Right." She placed it in my hands then went about organizing the shelves.

"May my-" "No." "You don't even know what I was going to ask." She pointed to Younghoon who was trying to see through the blinds. "Why isn't he allowed in?" "Don't ask me, ask the place." I rolled my eyes then opened the book. I scanned the pages carefully then found what I was looking for.  _"So I am royalty..."_  I subconsciously touched my back then sighed. "Something wrong?" "No..." "Oh, you're looking at the royal wings. Beautiful right? It's a shame that they've all fallen." "What do you mean?" "Doesn't everyone know what happened back then?" I needed her to tell me more.


	18. Flight(5)

**[** **영** **]**

I sighed heavily as I wandered around not too far from the bookstore with Cutie and Gin. "Why are we left out?" "I'm not sure either." "Hoon!" I turned around and saw Jaehyun hurrying after me. "Come on!" "Where are we going?" He didn't answer as he dragged me down the street.

He pulled open the bookstore's door and ushered me inside. "Wow. This is a lot of books..." "Kim Younghoon, right?" I snapped my head in the direction of the voice. "How do you know?" She didn't answer and fueled my fire further. I didn't like secrets. "Now will you tell me since he's here?" "Of course." I felt Jaehyun squeeze my hand as she took a sip from her cup. "You two aren't from this time period." I was pretty sure my mouth was agape.

"If you don't believe me, travel around and learn what you can." It's true that I didn't believe one word she had just said. "Would traveling around really reveal the truth?" "Yes indeed. I can't tell you anymore than this. I'm sorry." "I get it. You want us to go on a emotional adventure to learn about ourselves and if you were to tell us the story would end rather quickly." She nodded at Jaehyun and I couldn't help but feel lost. What were they talking about? "Well, time waits for no one. Get going." We nodded then left the store. "What were you talking about back in there?" "Don't worry about it Hoon. I just wish we knew who to look for."

My mind couldn't help but dwell on the fact that she said we're not of this time period. How could we not be? We were born just like everyone else in our class, with the exception of those who skipped or were left back. "Younghoon." "What?" Gin pointed towards an intersection. "It's Jaehyun." I looked to my side and saw he wasn't there. "Did you see what happened?" "Someone took him." I wasted no time in dashing towards the intersection. I came to a stop and found myself in the middle of a crowded area.  _"Of course. It just had to get crowded at a crucial time."_

I don't know how long it's been since I started looking for him. "Gin, you can't track either of them?" "Nope." I frowned heavily then felt close to giving up. It was a huge city, so the probability of someone having seen him was very slim. "What if they're no longer in the city?" "They're here." I looked at Gin who had started sniffing the air once more. "This way. It's very faint, but I can smell that blasted kit." It was refreshing to know that Gin wasn't fond of Cutie either. She needs her personality fixed too.

The pace we were going at was too slow for my liking. Despite Gin running, his quick steps only equaled two steps of mine. "Can't you grow?" "I don't think so. Cutie can though." I gave him a confused look as he turned into a suspicious looking area. "She can grow?" "I happened upon her roaming on her own and she suddenly became a full sized kit. Her fur was slightly shimmery." There really was something about Cutie none of us knew about. We stopped and took in our surroundings. "They're here, but the smell is god awful. It's messing with my nose." I closed my eyes in hopes of being able to feel Jaehyun's presence. I knew I didn't have a power like that, but it was worth a shot.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by an old man. "How may I help you?" "I was wondering..." I described Jaehyun and told him that if I lost him it'd spell trouble for our country. "Oh...Come in...He's with us." Us? I followed him inside then felt relief when I saw Jaehyun happily drinking and eating. "Jae!" "Oh, Hoon. Sorry. They dragged me away before I could grab you. Want some?" I took a seat next to him then took the cracker out of his hand.

"So, why did you kidnap our king?" I felt Jaehyun's eyes on me, but I motioned for him to stay silent. "We didn't know he was a king. He just looked like someone my grandma showed me." I looked at the old man who nodded. "Her family always passed down a photo of a young man to the second born. Unless there's only one child then they receive it." It seemed like an interesting tradition, if you could consider it one. "Can we see it? The photo?" I looked at Jaehyun who seemed curious.

The grandson returned with a photo then handed it to me. "Grandma said I ever run into someone who looks exactly like him to give him this box." He produced a box from a void that landed on the table with a clack. "She said you'd know how to open it. So..." Jaehyun touched the lightly decorated box with care. "Do you know how to open this?" "I've never seen a box like this." He tried using his strength, but it remained tightly shut. "Are you two angels?" "Yeah? What else would we be?" I watched as he showed off his gold wings. "Grandpa on the other hand..." His mood quickly dropped as he placed a hand on his back. "It recently came about too...the blue gradient..." "Blue gradient..." I had remembered that I've read about it before. It meant his grandfather was dying.


	19. Departure(5)

**[** **영** **]**

I shook my head in disappointment as Jaehyun couldn't manage to open the box. "Try magic." "Do you think it'll work Hoon?" "Won't know until we try." I watched as he tried basic magic which yielded no results. "Could you excuse us for a moment?" I quickly dragged Jaehyun and the box out of the room where they couldn't hear or see us. I made sure to keep my voice low just in case one of them got curious. "Try some advance magic." "I don't know..." "What has you hesitating?" "I just feel like someone will notice if I do. It's pretty strong stuff, depending on what you use."

I managed to convince him then watched as he tried a spell on it. It slowly started to open and a soft melody played. "Where's it coming from? I don't see a device..." I took a look as well and confirmed there was only a piece of paper. "It sounds familiar though...Is it a part of my past?" "Maybe. Let's ask them, Jae." We turned around and saw the grandson leaning against the wall. "What's in it?" "Just a piece of scribble." "Well that's anti-climatic." I looked at Jaehyun who had just lied through his teeth. "Say, has your family ever heard this tune before?" He closed it before opening it up again.

"Not that I know of. I know someone who could possibly shed light on it. I went to a place during the summer to learn music. Wasn't my forte." He wrote down where the person lived and added a signature to show in case they were curious as to who sent us. "Thanks a lot." "No problem. I hope you find what you're looking for." We left through the front door then looked at the note. "So they live in another place." I summoned a map then looked for the place. Thankfully it wasn't too far and wouldn't put strain on Jaehyun's wings. I turned around then saw Jaehyun shaking like a leaf in the wind. "Jae?" "It feels familiar yet I know nothing of it..."

I peered over his shoulder and saw what had him trembling. It was a burnt piece from what I assumed was a kid's drawing. "This is what has you shaking? Come on, it's just a piece of a doodle." I held him close then felt him pull away from me. "Don't touch me..." He walked away and I followed as to not lose sight of him. Cutie made her way up onto my shoulder and I could tell from her tone she was sporting the biggest grin. "I can't believe you just dismissed something that could be important as a simple doodle." She hopped off my shoulder then grew in size. "I wonder what'll happen if you mess up again." She looked at me once more with a grin before changing back to her smaller form. I looked at Gin who looked just as surprised as I was.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

We arrived in a desolate area then double checked to make sure no one could see us. "Ready to take flight, Jae?" He looked away from me as his back started to glow. "Don't bring out your wings. Let's wait until we get far from here. His back stopped glowing, but he still remained mute. "Jae, talk to me." He wrapped his arms around my neck wordlessly. "Did I really sound uncaring...?" I picked him up then took off. His silence was bothering me to the core. "Jae..." "Why don't you go home?" I couldn't believe my ears. "What?" "Why don't you go home?" "Jae."

"How could you say something like that?" "I could say the same thing to you." I bit my lip as I thought of an answer. "Exactly. If you aren't serious about this, then go. I want to know the truth and I'm not going to stop until I do." "I already told you, wherever you go, I go. I am serious about this because she said I'm not of this time period either. I can understand why you aren't, but me..." He looked around then motioned for me to let him materialize his wings.

I couldn't help but stare as the rainbow shimmer emitted off of them as the sun ray's caught them.  _"He really is beautiful like this..."_  "So, north right?" I snapped out of my daydream then nodded. I looked at Gin who shook his head then motioned forward. I frowned as Cutie looked disappointed. "Gin, keep an eye on her." "Roger." She wanted us separated, but for what reason? Was it the same reason as everyone else's?

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

We took a break so Jaehyun could rest his wings. "Do you think it's a good idea to learn about ourselves?" "Why do you ask now?" He pulled away from me then faced me. "Think about it. No one around us said anything about it until we ventured off on our own and found out. And people have been trying to keep us apart for years. What about ourselves and past are we not allowed to know? Could it really be that dangerous?" He made a convincing argument. "Well, aren't you the one who said they wanted to 'learn the truth and won't stop until you do'?" "Yeah..." "So don't worry about whether it's a good idea or not. We can decide what we want to do with the information after we learn."

I internally sighed as he seemed to have revived a bit from my little pep talk. "Think you can manage the rest of the way, Jae?" He moved his wings then gave me a thumbs up. "Or you could carry me the rest of the way." I playfully hit his arm, but wasn't really objected to the idea. He took my hand in his then took off into the sky. "It's been a while since we held hands hasn't it?" "Well, with all of this running around, there really hasn't been any time." We then flew in the direction of our destination hand in hand.

"Hoon." "Hm?" "Promise me something." I looked at Jaehyun who kept his gaze straight ahead. "Don't ever let this hand go..." I stopped and caused him to stop as well. I pulled him in for a hug and buried my face into the nape of his neck. "I never planned to let go. Not even to save my own life." I pulled away then noticed a few peach feathers falling down. "Let's keep moving. The faster we learn, the better." I nodded then glanced back down at the now vanished feathers.


	20. Arrival(5)

**[** **현** **]**

We walked around town for the house the grandson had described. "Maybe they repainted?" "And redecorated apparently." We had been just about everywhere in town, but no house. I stopped a few locals, but none of them knew who I was talking about. Did he send us on a wild goose chase? I rubbed my temples then noticed something different. "Hoon..." "Yeah?" I walked over to a house then touched it. As I expected, a ripple came off of it. "Wait, this isn't real?" I checked to make sure no other areas had the same effect.

I stepped through the ripple and was surprised by how opposite everything seemed. Younghoon soon joined me in my wonderment. "Maybe they live on this side of town." We walked through and received looks from the residents. "I don't feel safe here. How did the grandson do it?" They were only looking at me, which didn't help. We spotted the house and immediately rushed over. "Anyone home?"

The door opened and revealed a slim and well dressed woman. "State your business." I showed her the grandson's signature then she let us in. "So you're friends with that boy?" "Yeah." Her eyes softened as she served us tea. "He's a good kid. Yet he suddenly left without a word." I looked at Younghoon who looked just as curious as I. "What happened?" "A little mishap perhaps...in our minds." "Do you mean...?" She only smiled and set her cup down. "Now, why are you here?" I produce the box from my pocket then returned it to its original size. "We heard you could tell us about the song that plays from this."

The song winded down and we looked at her for an answer. "It's the Lily Lullaby. It was very popular back during the monarchy days, but it's been banned from being listened to and sung. Not many remember this tune." I ran my hand over the box then sighed. My other mother must've sung it for me. "Do you know why it's been banned?" "No. I was only a little girl when they placed the ban. I think the only way to find out is through the source itself." "Thank you." We stood to leave, but I found myself needing to sit down. "Jae?" My head was throbbing along with my wings.

"Who's there?" I weakly looked around as the bright room was now dark. I felt arms wrap around me and hold me close. "What is that thing!?" I could barely lift my head to look.  _"No..."_  It was that shadow creature again, but bigger. "Jae, hold on!" What was it doing here? How did it find me? The throbbing started to subside as we moved farther away. "Cutie! Where is she?" "She's still inside with her." "Those things are dangerous..." "You know something about it?"

I noticed the woman had exited the house as lights continued to flash inside. "Cutie and I ran into them a long time ago...If you let them near you, you start to sink into the ground. I don't know where it leads, but I'm content without knowing. But that was before I had wings...I don't know what'll happen now..." I touched my back as I remembered the throbbing sensations. The lights had ceased and the dark fog had lifted from her home. Younghoon slowly landed back on the ground near the woman.

"I'm assuming those weren't friends of yours?" "Not at all." I looked and saw Cutie walking out with Gin tow. "My, what are those?" "We're furmiliars, miss." She looked taken aback by Cutue's ability to speak and comprehend. "I haven't seen a furmiliar in years..." She soon held Cutie in her hands then poked and prodded her all over. "This is advanced magic..." I felt her eyes on us. "You must know a really strong angel." I quietly exhaled as she wasn't suspecting us.

"Well, what do you both plan to do now that you know of the song?" "Find out why it was banned and who had a part in it." She tapped her chin then pointed to her left. "There's a crazy historian quite a few towns and cities over. He might know something." I looked at Younghoon who only smiled. "You both seem to know a lot." She simply smiled then conjured up directions for us. "Be careful when you get there. I heard a decade after the fall of the monarchy, the city of Paldin is heavily wary of outsiders. They even do wing inspections." My mind filled with worry at the mention of wing inspection. What would happen if they saw I was royalty?

"Why do you look worried? Are you sick? They don't let sick people in in fear of disease." "He's just never had a wing inspection. That's all." "I see. I wish you both luck in your travels." I couldn't stop thinking about the wing inspection. I felt Younghoon lift me up in his arms and take flight. It was strange to see him so quiet. "What's on your mind, Hoon?" He held me a bit tighter but didn't say anything.

I leaned my head against his shoulder as I decided to wait before bringing it back up. "I'm afraid." I looked at him in surprise. "Afraid of what?" "Of what we could possibly learn. What if things aren't exactly as they seem?" He stopped then looked at me. "What if we're actually a threat to the world?"


	21. Landing(5)

**[** **현** **]**

Younghoon's words weighed heavy on my mind.  _"'What if we're a threat to the world?'"_  If we actually were, then it made sense as to why everyone wanted us separated. I looked back at my wings and wondered if I could possibly pose a threat because of my blood.  _"Younghoon on the other hand..."_  Maybe he had nothing to do with any of this. But if that was true, then why would that woman say we  _both_  weren't of this time period? I hated that I had more questions than answers. "Jae, do you need a break?" "No, sorry." I caught up with Younghoon then interlaced our fingers. "Now you can't lose me." "Very funny."

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I played around with Cutie as we took a well deserved break. "Your stamina is getting better." "Is it?" He nodded then lied back. "I wonder what Paldin is like." I wrapped my arms around myself as I remembered the wing inspection. "I can't go." "You're worried about your wings, right?" I nodded as I rocked back and forth. "Then maybe we can find another historian." "But how?" He didn't respond which only made me feel worse. "Just go on without me. I'll try to find information in a neighboring city." "You want to split up? But those shadow creatures..." I patted Cutie then gave him a smile. "She may have a bad personality, but she's dependable." I felt her bite my hand then lick the same spot. "Are you really sure about this?" "Yes. We need that information."

He sat up then took my hands in his. "Promise me you won't do anything reckless." "I promise." He looked as if he had more to say, but didn't voice them. He materialized his wings then took off. "Gin." "That's me." I picked him up then looked at him seriously. "Please protect Hoon in my absence." "Understood." I let him go then watched as he flapped furiously to catch up to Younghoon. "You care so much about him." "Of course I do, Cutie. He's my best friend." If there was a level higher than that, Younghoon was certainly in that category. One might think I liked him romantically.  _"Please stay safe and come back to me..."_

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I arrived in the city of Ugusas that lied next to Paldin. "Welcome. You don't mind if we pat you down, right?" I gave them an okay then watched as they patted me down. "He's good." I was then whisked away by the one who greeted me. "Sorry about that. We've been having trouble around here lately. Mysterious murders and robberies. We caught a few, but others still roam about as one of us." "Understandable."

She showed me around then made a stop in front of a big building up in the air. "What is that?" "Oh that? It's where archaeologists meet and discuss. They're hardly ever here, and when they are, almost no one can enter. The nerds themselves don't even come out." This was it. I needed to get in there. "Are they here now?" "No, but they'll arrive later. Are you interested in their findings?" I nodded as I stared up at the building.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I looked around to make sure no one could see my wings as I flew up to the building. After landing, I quickly recalled my wings. The last thing I needed was to be seen, especially by one of the archaeologists. I walked over to the front door then heard flapping in the distance.  _"They're here."_  They soon landed and gave me weird looks. "I-" "Are you the new trainee?" "N-" "Whatever. Someone bring him in, we're plenty busy." I was soon being pushed inside then heard the large doors close behind us.

I couldn't help but look at the place in awe. The ceiling was high and bookshelves lined the walls. Papers littered the floors and multiple desks were seen on the ground floor. "Why are you just standing there gawking? Help clean." "R-Right." I bent over to pick up papers then collided heads with someone. "That's gonna leave a mark..." I looked at who it was and they seemed just as surprised. "Who are you? You're not the new-" I quickly covered her mouth in fear the others were listening. "I just need information." She moved my hands then motioned for me to follow her. "Pick up on our way there."

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I watched as she flew down carrying a big binder. "This is everything we have on the Gaudium era." She opened it up then flipped to a specific part. "You're looking for the Pax kingdom, the last of the monarchy." I moved closer and was amazed by their findings. "Did the children really play with colored wooden balls?" She nodded then flew off to another part of the room. Everything I looked at felt familiar, yet none of it registered in the memories I had. Are my memories still locked away?

"Here. These are a few things- Hey, is everything okay?" I looked at her with a confused look. "You're crying..." I quickly wiped my face then gave her a smile. "I'm fine. Just had something in my eye." "In both eyes...? What an unlucky guy." I couldn't help but wonder how Younghoon was fairing on his end. Did he even get in? "Oh! We found something really interesting." I looked as she flipped pages. "It's this right here. We were able to unearth the entire royal family, except the prince. We also noticed someone else is missing as well, but all we know is that it's a child too. And there was some strange dust."

She handed me the jar and I thoroughly inspected it. "Wow." "I low right? It changes colors every time you turn it. What's strange is that it matches nothing of this world." I looked back at the dust then felt a tingling sensation on my back. What exactly happened in Pax?


	22. Flight(6)

**[** **영** **]**

I stood before the judge in a nervous sweat. "Kim Younghoon." I quietly bowed as I wasn't sure if I was allowed to talk. "Hm, good manners..." I heard a familiar whining then saw them bring Gin in on a leash. "Gin..." "You are being tried for illegally owning a furmiliar."  _"Illegally!?"_  Since when was having a furmiliar against the law? "Do you have anything to say, Mr. Kim?" "I do. I have never heard of a law outlawing the use of and ownership of a furmiliar. My mother works for the government back in Divitiae which makes the laws for all towns and cities in the country. Never have I heard of this."

Everyone started to murmur at my declaration. "So you're the missing child..." "Imagine the fauns we'll get for returning him..." I could hear it all. "Silence!" I looked at the judge who seemed to be contemplating. He waved and soon Gin was released. "Gin!" He licked my face then hid inside my shirt. "We'll let you go, but only after you sign saying you won't speak a word of this to anyone." They placed ink and paper in front of me. "Gin." He nodded then held on tighter. I closed my eyes then snapped.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

"I just made myself an outlaw..." "Why didn't you sign it?" I peeked around the corner before making my move. "I'm sure they make up silly reasons to have visitors jailed. I'm glad all that studying paid off." After quite a bit of maneuvering, we arrived at the place. It looked deserted from the outside. "Younghoon, down here." I pulled on one of the doors but it wouldn't budge. I tried the other and after so effort, it opened. "Hope this is the right place.

I awed at the writings and drawings on the walls. The path led to a big, noisy room. "Is anyone here!?" The noise died down and someone had stepped out. "Who are you?" I quickly bowed then apologized for trespassing. "So, what brings you here of all places?" "I heard you're a historian and wanted to know if you knew anything about the monarchy a hundred years ago." He started to laugh then leaned against the wall. "Did you really just ask me that? Me?" "So, you do know...?" He grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me deeper into his world.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

"Wow..." I had expected it to be messy, but it was quite clean. "So, you want to know about the Pax kingdom?" "Yes. I've read countless books saying the monarchy caused its own demise, but never really went into detail." He started to laugh again as he pulled out a bulging file. "I see. This is what they tell young ones these days." "What do you mean?" He places the file on the table then flipped through it. He pulled out some pages then pushed the file aside. "I don't think the monarchy is to blame. I've joined hands with the archaeologists in the next city over and get this, the royal family was found defenseless. Not a weapon found."

It sounded horrible. How could anyone think it's fair to attack a defenseless person? It was disgusting. "Pax was actually a peaceful place, so this massacre was a surprise." "Really?" He nodded then left his seat. I looked over the papers in interest. It read that just about everyone died, except 3. Who was the third if we were the other two? It also read that it seemed as if people moved of their own free will. "So, is that enough?" I woke from my thoughts then gave him a smile. "Yeah. Thank you so much." I had to let Jaehyun know we weren't alone.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

"There's so many guards..." It didn't look as if it'd be easy to leave Paldin. I could only teleport once a day as it was taxing on my magic and physical body. I wasn't as strong as Jaehyun was, and it was understandable as to why. "Hey." "Mr. Ro?" It was the historian who I had left behind not too long ago. "Come." I followed behind him as he led me back to his place.

"Go through here. It leads to Ugusas." "Thank you..." He patted my back then pushed me forward.

Gin hopped out of my shirt then stopped. "What's wrong?" "I feel weird." I watched in awe as he started to grow in size. "Woah..." "Look at me! I'm huge!" I laughed nervously as he only grew to the same size as Cutie. "Maybe now you can keep up. But more importantly, can you change back?" I waited as I watched him try to change back. He wasn't changing. "Hoon..." He whined then rubbed his head against my leg. I petted him then watched him go back to his original form. "Let's keep moving."

"Hey, Hoon." "Yeah?" "Isn't it a bit weird? We never told Mr. Ro we were wanted." "I'm sure word spreads fast." I found myself sinking into the ground. "Oh no you don't!" Gin clawed at the ground and sent the shadow running. "Thanks. Lets get rid of it." We chased after it then noticed a light. "I don't see it anymore. Shit." I could only hope it wouldn't attack innocents.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

We walked around looking for the creature. "See anything?" "No sir." "Hoon!" I knew this voice. I turned around then smiled. It quickly disappeared as the shadow had appeared behind him. "Jae!" I materialized my wings then picked him up and flew into the air. "What are you doing!?" "Look." He looked down with me as Gin and Cutie dealt with the creature. "Weird...I didn't feel anything..." I landed back on the ground then noticed we were being stared at. "We should lay low for now." "Right."


	23. Departure(6)

**[** **영** **]**

"So, what did you learn?" He shifted in my arms as he got comfortable. "Well, that our home was called Pax and was a peaceful place." "Same." I hesitated with the next part. "Is that all?" "Your parents...the old ones...they were found defenseless. They were killed while unarmed." I felt him stiffen at the news. "I know that as well..." "I'm sorry Jae." "It's fine."

"There was another." "Go on." I rested my chin on his shoulder then sighed. "Someone else is missing besides us." "What?" He soon left my arms and started to pace around. "He said the numbers didn't add up. Do you have an idea of who it could be?" "Not even one." I sighed then wondered if the person was good or bad. "Do you think she knows? That woman in the bookstore back in Lapide?" I shrugged as his guess was as good as mine. I looked over and saw Cutie and Gin curled up together. "Let's head back to Divitiae." "Hoon?"

"It's not for the reason you think. It's just, maybe those ruins might have a clue." He was quiet and it made me anxious. "But afterwards we leave. I don't have a place there anymore." I nodded then remembered something. "I forgot, but he said the massacre appeared to be of free will. Do you think it was?" I had a few doubts as a long running peaceful place would suddenly have themselves a bloodbath? It just didn't sit well with me. "I think something was at work." I felt relieved knowing he shared the same sentiments. "Do you think it was magic?" "Could've been. But magic can usually still be traced, even if very faint."

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

We quietly made our way back to Divitiae as we mulled over the new information. Someone besides us was missing from the excavation. A sudden massacre in such a peaceful place. Shadow creatures appearing out of thin air. Something was stirring in Etheros and it didn't look good. "Hoon." "Yeah?" "I'm actually a bit nervous. It's been months since we left." I flew closer to him then held his hand. "We can find another way there." He seemed relieved by my suggestion. "We can take a break now and look for it then." He nodded then loosened his grip. I held his hand tightly as he lost rhythm. "Jae?" "I'm fine." He certainly didn't look it. "I'll carry you." "Don't." I shrunk back at his tone.

We sat on the ground in silence. He had fallen asleep awhile ago after claiming he was fine. I couldn't help but worry if something was wrong as it happened so suddenly.  _"I wish he wouldn't let himself bear the burdens alone..."_  I stroked his hair as I watched him sleep. Did he no longer trust me? I pushed the thought away as if he didn't, we wouldn't be here together at this moment. "Younghoon." I peered into his face and confirmed he was talking in his sleep. Worry took over me again as his peaceful face had turned into one of discomfort.

"Jae. Jae." He wouldn't wake up. "Jae!" His breathing had come in shorter breaths and he had started to perspire. What could I do? It was moments like this that I felt powerless. I held him in my arms then hummed the tune of Nightingale. It was all I could think of. I noticed that his breathing had started to even out and he seemed less distraught than before. Not too long after Jaehyun had fled my arms with a yelp. "Jae?" He sat quietly then looked at me. His seemed...different. "Younghoon? You're alive?" I blinked rapidly as his hands found their way to my cheeks.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" His face was somber as he touched certain spots on my torso. "You're okay..." "Why wouldn't I be...? Jae, is everything alright?" He tilted his head then moved back. "Jae? I thought you were going to call me by something endearing." "When did I..." I trailed off as his whole demeanor was twisted. He seemed softer. Something had to have happened in his sleep, but what?

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

The rest of our flight to the ruins was silent and I couldn't help but wonder if he'd stay this way. Even Cutie seemed just as concerned. "There it is." I looked back at him only to see him hanging behind. "What's wrong?" "It's not here." "Yes it is." I grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him down to the ground with me. Hopefully these ruins could give me an answer on figuring him out.

We walked through and made our way down. "Where are we going? What will we do there? Why is it so dark? You look so much older. And you're so tall. W-" "Can you be quiet for just a moment?" I had snapped harder than I meant and he didn't bother to hide the fact that it hurt him. "Jae-" "Hoonie you meanie!"  _"H-Hoonie...?"_  He took off in the opposite direction then instantly disappeared. "Jaehyun!?" I checked the spot where I last saw him and confirmed he hadn't fallen through. I let out a frustrated yell as now it was like a game of hide and seek with a child.

Then it hit me.  _"Softer...childish...weird statements..."_  Somehow, he had reverted back to his child state from a hundred years ago. I didn't sense any magic on him, so it couldn't have been a person. Did his memories just suddenly unlock? What concerned me the most was how I was going to get him to revert back.


	24. Arrival(6)

**[** **현** **]**

I banged against the wall then stopped as small electric waves were sent through my hands. I didn't know where I was nor how I got here. "Hello?" I wasn't going to deny the fact I was scared. I couldn't use magic wherever I was either. I thought of Younghoon and how worried he might be knowing I'm not there. I needed to get out, but what could I do?

I sat with my knees to my chest as I sat surrounded in darkness.  _"Hoon..."_  What was he currently doing? My mind raced, chock full of thoughts of Younghoon. Was I going to die here? I didn't want to die. There was so much more about myself and my past that I wanted to learn about. I thought of Younghoon again and wondered if he'd be distraught by my death. Would he eventually forget me? I sighed heavily as it seemed darker than before in this entrapment I was in.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

How much time had passed? I didn't know. My stomach was growling and I was basically living off my saliva. The place kept getting darker. It was bright before, so how did it all change so fast? I pressed against the wall then felt a shock go through my body. It was worse than earlier.  _"I need to get out...I want to see Younghoon."_  I missed him terribly. The isolation was killing me. I continued to attack the wall with my bare hands, wincing each time electricity passed through my body.

The brightness had started to come back and I noticed the wall had started to crack. I used more force then smiled as more cracks appeared. I was going to be free soon. I gave it one last hit before collapsing to the floor, electricity emitting off my body. I started to shake then heard cracking noises. The wall in front of me crumbled and a soft light shone through. I wobbled onto my feet then squeezed through the crack.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I opened my eyes and saw Younghoon mere inches away from my face. I felt heat rising in my cheeks as we quietly stared at each other. I took note of my hands holding his face and quickly let go. "Jae?" "I'm sorry." I closed my eyes as my body temperature started to decrease. "Is this my Jae?" His Jae? I sat up then gave him a questioning look. "'My Jae'? Since when have I become yours?" He pulled me into a hug. "Thank Ra..." I didn't say anything as the back rubs were quite pleasing.

He soon let go and I finally decided to ask. "What happened?" "I don't know. Suddenly you were acting like a child and then I finally caught you, but then you..." He trailed off as he looked down. "You wanted to kiss..." My mouth hung open. Was someone controlling my body? There was no way I'd want to kiss him.  _"But my body_ _says_ _otherwise..."_  I quietly looked at Younghoon then heard my heart beating in my ears. The thought of kissing him was terribly embarrassing. We were just best friends. Two best friends...

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

We arrived at one of the doors and I placed my hand on it. It noisily opened and we walked in. "Wow..." "That's what I said the first time. Let's not dawdle anymore than we already have." I pulled him along as I pieced together the fragments of the route to the library. Something about the place felt different. "Hoon, do you feel anything?" "Not really. Why?" "No reason." What was this ominous feeling?

I pushed on the library's door then poked my head in. I quickly closed the door then received a look from Younghoon. "It's crawling with shadow creatures." "What?" Of all times and places for them to gather, it had to be here and now. My back started to throb along with my mind. "Jae!" "It's happening again..." It felt worse than last time. "Your wings..." I weakly looked back and saw that they were slowly losing color. "When...did they...come...out...?" I couldn't bring them back in. Younghoon leaned me against him and hurried away from the library door.

My symptoms had gotten slightly better, but my wings hadn't gone back to normal. "Can you move them?" "Yeah, the colored area..." The area that had lost color felt as heavy as a ton of rocks. "How can we turn them back...?" "The answer is probably in the library. But I think it'll be suicide going in there." He stroked my hair as he looked at me with a sadden expression. "Why can't I do anything for you? Why am I useless?" I gave his cheek a slap while fuming. "Why would you say that? You do know that even the small things you do help a great deal. Even now, when I could hardly move..."

"Sorry. It's just when I see you suffering, it makes me upset. Upset with myself that I can't help you. Upset that it's not happening to me too." He wanted to share my pain? I couldn't believe what I had heard. Who would want to experience pain? "Hoon..." "I want to always see you happy and healthy. I want to be someone you can always come to and rely on."  _"This feels like a confession..."_  I quietly stared at Younghoon as I didn't know how to respond. Was I overthinking and he simply said it as a worried friend? I didn't know, and I wasn't given much time to think as Younghoon suddenly picked me up and took flight.

"What-" I looked down and saw a darkness taking over the floor. "Above!" Dark hands started to reach out and attempt to grab hold of us. "What should we do?" "Try my parents room." "Why? We'll be like sitting ducks." "I don't know, I just feel like it'll be okay. Would you rather stay here?" We looked up as the hands had started to stretch. "Fine." He quickly took off as I directed him to the room.


	25. Landing(6)

**[** **현** **]**

I sat on the disorientated bed as Younghoon paced around. He probably still doubted me, and I couldn't blame him. I doubted me too. "Nothing has come yet. In case something does, let's make a plan." "We could always teleport." "True, but it takes a toll on me." "Then as a last resort?" He nodded then continued to pace around. I lied down then tried to bring my wings back in. I thought I had it, but they soon came back out. I sighed heavily then heard shuffling and other noises. "Hoon, what are you doing?" "We might as well explore while we're here, right?" "You have a point."

I slid off the bed then peeked underneath the bed. "Oh?" I pulled out a stuffed toy and a box. I opened up the box and saw a bunch of aged papers piled on top of each other.  _"How did they miss this during excavation...?"_  I picked one up and confirmed it had been written a hundred years ago by...me?

I couldn't stop reading them. They were cute, sad, funny, heartwarming. I must've really loved my parents. My mood had dropped as I remembered the way they had died. Why didn't I go with them? How did I live for a hundred years? I placed all of the drawings and letters back in the box then picked up the stuffed toy again. It was falling apart, but I could tell it was well loved.

"Jae? Found anything?" "No." I slid them back under then stood up. The room was pretty disoriented, but you could still move around. I walked over to a hanging picture then gently touched it. It was terribly burnt, but I could feel something from it. "Mom..." "What?" I looked back at Younghoon who was looking at me. "What what?" "You said something." "I did?" He gave me an annoyed look then went back to searching through drawers. I closed my eyes then felt my consciousness being pulled elsewhere.

I opened my eyes and saw a clean room. The photo had been restored. "Hoon?" No answer. Did he leave the room? I peeked out of the room and noticed everything looked polished. Debris was no where to be found. The same could go for people. I walked myself over to the library and saw all the shelves perfectly lined up and not a hint of a shadow creature. "...and this is a curep!" "Curep!" It was the voice of a woman and a child. Did I travel to the past? I peeked around the corner and saw three people at a table. The child I assumed was me and the woman teaching was my mother. The other person was most likely a servant. "Little prince, what do you want to do when you get older?" "Uh, I want to be just like Papa!" My mother and the servant laughed. "It's also good to be your own person. Maybe you should aim higher." "I want to be better than Papa!" Her smile was so warm...

I felt myself being forced back towards the bedroom. We continued to talk, but I couldn't hear as I got farther away. I had stopped in front of the picture then lost consciousness.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

"Jae!" I sat up then collided heads with Younghoon. I rubbed my head then felt him hug me. "Thank Ra you're okay." "Did something happen?" "I heard a thud and saw you collapsed on the floor." "I saw my mom...and myself too." "Which mom?" I pointed to the burnt picture. "She asked me what I wanted to do when I got older. I replied with like my dad..." What peaked my interest was how I was able to see it. "I think she infused that picture with magic that shows memories." I looked at Younghoon curiously. "That's the only way to explain it. And the only way it could be viewed was through you. But how did she know whether you were alive or not...?"

I hadn't thought about that. "Maybe she knew I'd live to see it. Maybe she had a hand in how I lived." My mother had left us a valuable clue. "Is there any kind of magic that could rebirth someone?" "The answer probably lies in the library." I sighed then walked towards the door. "Jae, wait!" I opened it and saw the hall completely covered in darkness. I stepped out then noticed I wasn't being sucked in. "What...?" A small circle appeared underneath me. "I'm going to get those books! Stay here!" It made sense. Why the room wasn't covered in shadows and why I was able to walk freely about. My mom had left a sustainable amount of magic that keeps them at bay. And after seeing that memory, it's now a part of me. Mothers really do think ahead.

I entered the library then quickly looked for books that we needed. I picked up a few then felt a dull throbbing in my back.  _"Not now."_  I needed to find one more. The dull pain had started to get worse.  _"Hoon..."_  I fell to my knees as my back ached terribly. "Jae! Is everything okay?" Did the leave the room? He didn't have protection. He flew into the room then landed by me. "I'll get you out of here." "But there's...one more...I need..." "We'll come back when we're stronger." He picked me up then flew out the room.


	26. Flight(7)

**[** **현** **]**

After resting for a while, we finally opened the book on magic. We skipped what we already knew. "Hey, this is..." It was about angels using more than one form of magic. "Says those kinds of angels are rare. Such a thing could only exist from birth." "So that means even back then we were capable of such a thing?" I learned more and more about myself everyday. I continued to flip to find out if angels were the only creatures to use magic. "Not here..." "Then lets try the myths book."

We flipped through and learned a thing or two. "Ah!" "What?" "Goddesses." "It says it's believe that they grant genuine and pure hearted wishes. No one has even seen one though." I sat back as I tried connecting it to us. "Maybe someone wished for us to be born 100 years later." "To avoid being killed in the massacre!" We clasped hands as pieces started to fit. "But, who? And when you had reverted to your child state...you said 'I'm alive'. It was weird." I looked at him as he thought. "Maybe...I actually died during the massacre?" "No...Then how could you be here now?" He shrugged then looked at the book. "Maybe the Goddess knows." I continued to read then noticed a familiar dust picture.

"A Goddess was definitely there on massacre day." "How are you so sure?" "An archaeologist showed me their findings and she showed me a small glass bottle full of dust just like this. It changed colors every time you turned it." It still didn't answer who had made the wish. "Ah, what about your wings?" "I think...we should head home and get those books." I materialized my wings then felt an incredible weight. "They lost more color..." "I guess you're carrying me huh?" "I don't mind."

I held the books tightly as we flew back to town. "I like carrying you this way." "It's embarrassing..." He gave me a smile before looking straight ahead. My heart pounded loudly. What was this feeling?

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

He landed in front of my home then held my hand. "Ready?" "Yeah." I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened and my mother's jaw dropped. "You came home. And you're with Younghoon..." I pulled him inside and headed to my room.

"They should be on the shelves here." "What are you boys looking for?" I rolled my eyes then looked at my mother. "We know what you're hiding." "Hiding? What do you-" I materialized my wings then flared them. "You..." "I don't quite understand why Younghoon and I couldn't be together." I stepped closer to her. "In this life and in our past life, we've done nothing wrong. I won't let anyone separate us anymore. We're the victims here." Just seeing her made me so upset and bitter. I wanted to hurt her even, but I held back. I sighed in relief as I called back my heavy wings.

"Jae..." I looked at Younghoon and smiled. "I meant it. I'll be clinging to you until the day I die." I gave him a hug then felt something rubbing against my leg. I looked down and saw Cutie sitting beside us. "Jaehyun." I didn't want to look at my mother. "Miss, Prince Jaehyun no longer wants anything to do with you. Please go." The door shut and we were now alone in the room. "Cutie is starting to accept me? That's good." "Let's get out of here before your parents catch wind of us being here. Did you put the books in the bag?" He patted the bag with a smile.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

We sat on the ground as we browsed the book. "Oh yeah, look up peach feathers." "Roger." I flipped and flipped but couldn't find it. I took out the other one then found it. "Destined partner." I looked at him. "Really?" We both summoned our wings then pressed them together. They started to turn peach. "Jae, are you seeing this?" "Yeah...I am." I couldn't believe it. He was my destined partner. "That means even back then..." "Yeah..." I pulled away from him then kept looking for anything on coloration loss. "Jae, your wings." I looked back then saw they had some color.

I summoned mirrors and saw they had returned to normal. Even the weight had disappeared. "Just by joining wings..." He suddenly hugged me then rubbed his cheek against my head. "We're partners..." "Yeah. Weird right?" He looked at me with somber eyes. "Right." I felt bad. "Hoon." "Hm?" "Can I...try something?" "Sure." I connected my lips with his. I needed to understand what I was feeling. My heart beat had sped up and my body felt heated. It felt good. His arms slowly found their way to my waist as we continued to kiss. It wasn't weird to be honest, I just didn't understand.

I stared at him as he held me. "Do you still need to try something?" "No. I have my answer." I wiggled out of his hold then discreetly touched my lips. Maybe I liked him as more than a best friend. "Jae, I wasn't sure when to tell you this...but since we visited the ruins, I've had this feeling." "What?" He pulled me in for another kiss. It was heavier and more demanding than before. I felt a pulsating sensation in my wings as we kissed. I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't care. I liked what was going on between us. He pulled away then smiled. "I like you. I really do. And what makes it better is that we're destined partners." "I think I like you too." "I'll take it." I looked back at my wings but didn't see anything unusual.


	27. Departure(7)

**[** **영** **]**

"Are we really going to go straight in?" "They have answers we seek." "But we can't just march in! This is the government!" Jaehyun didn't seem to hear me as he walked in. He was soon blocked off by guards. "State your name and business." "I have a long past due meeting with them." As expected, they kept him from moving forward. "Name?"  _"Don't do it..."_  "Lee Jaehyun. Prince Jaehyun if you want the formal." The guards laughed then pushed Jaehyun back. I jogged over to his side then was told to let him deal with it.

"What do you plan to do?" "Just stand back." I pinned him down. I didn't like his tone of voice. "No. I'm not gonna let you do whatever." "Younghoon?" I looked back and saw my mother standing not too far from the entrance. "Younghoon, you-" She stopped when she spotted Jaehyun underneath me. "Guards, pull them apart." I felt Jaehyun squirming beneath me. "Hoon." I let his arms go then wrapped my arms around him. I summoned my wings in hopes that it deter them.

"Younghoon, be good and let him go." "No." "H-" "We know who we are and how we got here! I'm not your actual son. Sure, we're blood related, but after learning things, I can't see you and dad in the same light." I felt Jaehyun shift in my arms. "We came here to learn why we needed to be separated. What actually happened in Pax..." I looked at my mother with pleading eyes. "Younghoon...you've really grown haven't you?" She walked past us then said something to the guards. They stepped aside and she motioned for us to follow. "Wow, I didn't think she was reasonable." "Lets go before they change their minds."

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

We followed my mother into a room that didn't have much in it. "Wait in here. I'll bring the documents." "I'll come with you." I had gotten a bad feeling. "You don't want to come along, Jaehyun?" He shook his head. I didn't want to leave Jaehyun alone, but I couldn't ignore the bad feeling. I walked over to Jaehyun then whispered to him to stay alert. I noticed Cutie had poked her head out of his shirt and assured me he'd be fine. Hearing it from her made me feel less assured.

I followed behind my mother with doubts swirling around in my mind. It felt like another ploy to separate us. "In here." She opened the door and a room full of shelves with papers in them lied before us. "I don't know what's left as documents have been disappearing left and right." "Someone's getting rid of it all." I picked up a stack that was labeled Pax. I looked for the ban then spotted it. "Mom, who's K. Hong?" She didn't respond. I turned around then noticed someone else had taken her place. "Aren't you a curious little one? No one has shown interest in the Pax kingdom in a very long time." "Where did the woman go?" "She was needed elsewhere." I held the papers tighter then heard a familiar voice.

 _"He's shady. Don't say anything that could tip him off."_  It was Gin. I had forgotten he was with me. "Did you come here with someone? How did you get in?" "I had an appointment. I was on my way out and I got lost and ended up here. I remembered reading about the Pax kingdom, so I subconsciously picked these up." I put the papers back then moved away. "I apologize. Could you please lead me out?" "Of course." I knew Jaehyun was still in the room, but I couldn't risk him getting caught too.  _"Gin, think you could sneak out and tell Jae the situation?" "Roger."_

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I waited outside in anticipation. Did Gin get caught? Was Jaehyun okay? I had no way of knowing. I noticed a portal had opened in front of me and Jaehyun soon tumbled out with Cutie and Gin following behind. "Jae! You're okay..." I hugged him tight as I thought something bad had happened. "Did you get to read enough?" "I wish. All I know is that some K. Hong person had asked for the ban. A lot of the papers had to do with K. Hong actually." "Then that's our person." "Jae, could you locate my mom? She suddenly disappeared without a sound."

He opened up a portal and showed me. "Who is that?" "He led me out." "I'll check it out." "Wait-" I pulled him back. "Gin didn't like him." "Which means your mom might be in trouble." He had a point, but I couldn't just let him go. "Let me go with you." "Would two people fit...?" We looked at Cutie who shrugged. Some help she was. "Then we'll do it this way." He held my hand then went through, pulling me after him.


	28. Arrival(7)

**[** **영** **]**

We stepped into the room then received looks from everyone. "I think we interrupted a meeting." I looked at my mother who was strapped to a chair. "Ah, the stars of the show." We looked at the man who stood in front of us. The aura he emitted was a scary one. "What do you mean 'stars of the show'?" I nodded in agreement with Jaehyun. "The crown prince and his destined partner. The two of you together...not a good thing." "Are you K. Hong?" I looked at Jaehyun in surprise. How could be be so bold in a situation like this?

Soon the room was filled with shadows with angel silhouettes. "Indeed. Want another surprise? I was the cause of Pax's downfall." I held Jaehyun as he seemed ready to rush in headfirst. "Why did you do it?" He looked at me then tsked. "Monarchies were last season. It was time for a change." Now I was seeing red. He killed innocents. "How could you involve innocent people!? How could you be so selfish!?" Jaehyun was screaming at the top of his lungs. At this point, I was too pissed to stop him. I was barely managing to keep him at bay.

"Sacrifices have to be made for a change, no? Anyway, I can't let you two stay together. It'll spell trouble for me." "Oh, you're already in trouble!" My hold on Jaehyun was broken by Jaehyun himself. His wings soon appeared and a spell I had never seen before had been cast. Numerous knives were sent in Hong's direction. I heard Gin whine and a protection spell had been cast on us. "I think we should sit this one out." "But my mom..." "Cutie's with her." I watched from the sidelines as Jaehyun and Hong battled it out. I couldn't tell who was winning.

I leaned against the shield as Jaehyun panted. He was clearly tired. "Gin, let me go." "What can you do?" "I can't just sit here! Hong's going to kill him. He doesn't even look like he broke a sweat!" Gin gave me puppy eyes before letting the shield down. I sprinted over to Jaehyun and held him up. "Hoon... you're going to get hurt. Move." "That's fine. If it means giving you a better chance in beating him, I'm all for it." "Please, I can't lose you too Hoon..." I kissed his forehead then assured him everything would be okay.

"Are you two done? Thank you Younghoon, for making this easier." I growled and resisted the urge to charge at him. I summoned my wings as well then let them brush against Jaehyun's. "My fatigue... it's gone." I smiled softly then felt something bind me. "Looks like I-" I watched in shock as Jaehyun held a knife to Hong's throat with a few more pointing towards his body. "Let him go and maybe I'll let you live." "What kind of negotiation is that?" Jaehyun laughed then sighed before cutting Hong's neck. I was soon released and all the shadow angels had disappeared. I looked at Jaehyun who was covered in Hong's blood.

"Mom..." I walked over to her then freed her from her restraints. She looked at us then sighed. "Do whatever you like." She then smiled before pushing me towards Jaehyun. I looked at him and he looked back at me. We ran into each other's arms then noticed papers started to fall above us. "Ah, you got blood on me." "You're the one who hugged me." I playfully pushed him then picked up a few pages. "Hey, it's documents about Pax..." We sat down and started reading them. I looked at Jaehyun who cried while smiling.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

"And so that's how we got here." I nodded as his reasoning made sense. "You know, your mom must've had high hopes for you." Jaehyun gave me a small smile as we sat at our usual secret spot. "I doubt it. I was probably a handful as a kid." I shook my head as she probably did. I also believed there was more Jaehyun could offer to the world. "Well, should we start up the monarchy again...?" He sighed then played with the animals. "I don't exactly make the rules you know. Even if Hong is gone, there are other members." He had a point.

"Well, I think you should at least get a chance to rule. Hong took that away from you." He laughed then looked at me. "True, but even if I still dislike everyone, they seem happy with how things are run." I shrugged as I watched Gin and Cutie interact with the animals in their bigger size. "Maybe we should make suggestions to my mom? Maybe they'll make her head now that Hong is gone." "That would be ideal." I felt a petal hit my nose then noticed it was raining petals above us.

"I never said it, but... I love you." I felt his eyes on me. The timing was probably off, but the moment felt right. "Hoon..." "I know, it's sudden. I'm sorry." I let the kwak go then took flight. My face burned with embarrassment. Things were probably going to be awkward as we never official became a thing. "Hey." I flew back in fright at the sight of Jaehyun flying in front of me. "What?" "Lets make it official, but..." "But what?" "Let's take it slow." He held my hands then spun us around. "Okay, little prince." "Oh hush."

There were still things we didn't understand and things we had yet to learn, but with the two of us working together, we'd eventually learn and come to understand and accept our past and what our future would be.


End file.
